Lost In Translation
by youmustbeover18
Summary: M rating, Tiva SMUT. The dam bursts and Tony and Ziva finally give in. An adult story with explicit sex. Tony and Ziva give into their desires in Paris


All the usual disclaimers apply. I do not own these characters, just borrowing them, blah, blah, blah, etc…

This has severs M+ rating. This is not for children. Do not read if you are under 18 years of age. Do not read if you have delicate sensibility when it comes to very hot sex. But if you're open and want some explicit Tiva action, please enjoy responsibly….

Chapters are long. Give it until the shower scene to see if you'd like to keep reading.

If you'd like some more hot, shorter, Tiva smut drop me a comment.

**LOST IN TRANSLATION**

**Chapter 1- Another few days **

"He says that we need to stay here in Paris for another few days," Agent Ziva David spat out the corner of her mouth at Agent Tony DiNozzo while skillfully covering the phone receiver so their boss, Gibbs, wouldn't hear.

"What? Let me talk to him." Tony grabbed the phone out of Ziva's hand. She suppressed the urge to slap him upside the head, deciding instead to let him put his foot in his mouth on the phone with Gibbs.

"Hi Boss. Super awesome mission here in Paris. But since we're done now it would be great to come home. I have a goldfish. Those things need to be fed every…" he paused, "few days." He cringed at the slip up. He'd already been in Paris for over two weeks.

"Well then it's already dead, so there's no sense in worrying," countered Gibbs, knowing full well that DiNozzo couldn't commit to a carton of milk, let alone a living creature, even a fish.

"Yeah Boss, but the mission is over. Ziva and I caught the bad guy (with some Oscar worthy acting on my part)" he winked at Ziva who rolled her eyes at him, "and why would we need to stay?" He really was whining.

"I don't know, DiNozzo, statements, interviews, fucking crepe making lessons," Gibbs barked, "How should I know why the French need you two. But you did arrest the guy on their soil, and if you think really hard you might come up with a reason why they need you for a few extra days." His sarcasm was palpable.

"Yeah, but Boss, our hotel is really bad," Tony whined about the fleabag motel where they'd been staying for the past two weeks.

"Well then, Tony, you owe me a fruit basket because one of the conditions I negotiated on your behalf was for the French put you two up in a nicer place. You know, since staying in Paris for a few extra days with nothing but time on your hands is such an inconvenience." Sarcasm dripped off every word. "And according to out French liaison it's nice."

Tony started to say something else, but Gibbs cut him off, "PARIS, STAYING!" Tony could hear the crash as Gibbs slammed the phone back down on the receiver, abruptly hanging up on him. The loud sound made Tony wince and pull the phone away from his ear.

He pulled the phone back to his ear and cooed into it, "awww that's great Boss. That's just great that we get a few more days here in Paris." Had Gibbs still been on the line he would have smacked him upside through the intercontinental phone line for his mocking tone. Tony turned back to Ziva and flashed his best DiNozzo smile. "Well, sweet cheeks, it looks like we're spending a few more days together in the city of love."

Ziva's Moussad training momentarily lapsed as she balled up her fists, clenched her jaw and let out a high-pitched squeal of annoyance. She stood up from her twin bed, opposite the one Tony had occupied for the past two weeks in their dingy motel room, and left without another word slamming the door behind her.

Ziva was furious as she walked to a small bar down the street. All she needed was a few drinks to clear her head. She stomped into the bar and grumbled again in frustration at the stupid emotions clouding her mind. She ordered a glass of wine and contemplated her treasonous thoughts.

For the past fourteen days Tony and Ziva had been on an undercover mission to root out a terrorist who had fled to Paris. Even though she knew that it made sense to pose the two of them as a couple taking in the city of love, she cursed that she had been forced to pair up with Tony yet again. These 'missions' were a thorn in Ziva's side. Her meticulous training always deserted her when she was forced to play Tony's 'girlfriend'. She found herself softening and reciprocating his kisses, breathing in his scent when he tucked her into the crook of his neck, and she couldn't deny the waves of desire that flushed up through her body when he pressed himself against her. This mission had been particularly difficult. Posing as a couple in Paris involved an overload of PDA. And to keep up the ruse for two entire weeks, while remaining unnoticed, involved hiding each others faces, which Tony skillfully did by pulling Ziva in for a kiss and grabbing a fistful of her unruly hair which he pulled forward like a screen to shield them both. He was good, too good. She kept catching herself leaning father into his kisses, which she told herself was only to help Tony cover them up. And too many times they were forced to duck into doorways and private nooks to stay out of sight while tailing a lead. Each time Tony and Ziva found themselves flattened up against each other. Ziva couldn't help that she flushed with a warmth that rocketed out between her legs. And she automatically pulled Tony in tighter. Ziva could have explained this away as aiding in their hiding, but she couldn't lie to herself. When she pulled Tony in tight to her body she could always feel a jerk in his pants against her telling her that he wanted her as badly as she did him. It always set her on fire when he pressed that telltale movement against her core, each movement causing an ache between her legs. But this was Tony DiNozzo and she couldn't be having these feelings. She wouldn't allow it.

The magnetism between her and Tony had been evident since she first arrived at NCIS seven years ago. There was something between the two of them that didn't go unnoticed by, well, anyone. At the office Tony would torture Ziva with his juvenile antics and Ziva would make a big show of annoyance. They would flirt, squabble, rib each other, and the connection was only growing stronger by the day. The pressure was growing so intense that Ziva feared the dam would burst and they'd both drown in the consuming flood. She placed her head in her hands in defeat. What was she going to do? Her only option was to never let that dam burst and to keep Tony at arms length. He was her colleague, no more. She paid for her drink and headed back to the hotel. She groaned realizing that she had forgotten the room key in her tantrum-like haste to leave the room. She'd definitely hear shit about this from Tony.

A curt knock at the door lifted the corners of Tony's mouth into a smile. Time for fun. "Hello, who is it?" Tony chided from inside the room.

Ziva cursed from the outside of the door is some language Tony didn't recognize, and railed, "Tony cut the crap," as she lightly kicked the bottom of the door.

"I don't know who this could be," Tony tried her patience, still not opening the door, "because Moussad trained officer Zee-vaa Da-vid would never forget her room key."

"Godammit! Tony open the door!"

Tony opened the door as far as the security chain would allow. He loved prodding her like this. He had such good news to tell her that he figured he deserved this fun. "Hello, Zee-vaa. What's the magic word?"

"That I'll rip you throat out if you don't open this door right now. Is that the magic words you were looking for?" She added sweetly.

"Ziva," Tony feigned hurt, "if you're not nicer I won't tell you the good news." He pouted at her.

"Unless that news is that were leaving than I don't care," Ziva spat back. It was hard to pretend to be mad at Tony with his boyish smile peaking though the crack in the door.

"Well actually, Zee-vaa" Tony said her name in that slow drawn out way that made her crazy, "in a way, we are leaving." He said, finally opening the door.

Each of their suitcases stood neatly packed in the front of the room. "We are getting an upgrade," Tony beamed. After Ziva has stormed out he'd called their new hotel, and he had to admit it sounded pretty nice. He actually thought he'd heard his father, Tony Senior, mention the name a few times, which meant is was a luxury spot. They were sending a car to pick them up and since Ziva had been gone for over 40 minutes it was probably already waiting for them downstairs. "Since the French are keeping us here they're doing it in style. They're putting us up at a place that even Senior approves of. I already packed our stuff and there's a car waiting for us downstairs."

"You packed for me?" Tony nodded and Ziva scolded, "Tony, it is not okay for you to go ahead and help yourself to my lingerie drawer. Do you have any sense of boundaries?"

"Yes" Tony snapped right back at her, "but since you stormed off without telling me where to find you I was forced to take matters into my own hands. I, personally, do not want to spend another second in this dump. And if you call that mess of white cotton, 'lingerie', remind me to introduce you to my close friend La Perla. We'll go shopping tomorrow," he gave her with a quick wink. "I consider myself an expert in the finer side of women's lingerie. I know all the best fits." Another DiNozzo smile was directed her way.

"I didn't know you wore women's lingerie?" Ziva couldn't help taking advantage of the opening Tony had left her. "That sure explains a lot."

"Ha, Ha. Well my offer is on the table," Tony's eyes sparkled and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Exasperated, Ziva mustered all the anger she could find and looked Tony dead in the eye, "I hope they gave us our own rooms this time."

As they started out Ziva thought that that she really did hope that they had separate rooms. She didn't know how much longer she could ice Tony out. He had an obnoxious way of melting all her defenses.

The new hotel did not, in fact, give them separate rooms. And, the luxury suite, only had one bed. As Ziva erupted in explicatives to the bellman, and then to the front desk via the phone. She was bluntly told that the room was exactly what was arranged and the hotel was fully booked. With Ziva huffing and puffing at the news, Tony decided to step in and take control.

"You know, you catch more bees with honey that whatever the hell that rant of yours could be called. Let me just make a call to Gibbs. This must be a mistake."

"What!" Gibbs barked when he answered Tony's call.

"Hi Boss. I think there's been some kind of mistake. You see, they only booked one room for the two of us and it's only got one bed."

"Dinozzo, I don't care if they put you up in a kennel. Your accommodations in Paris are pretty low on my list of concerns right now. Deal with it and don't bother me again. This is my vacation from you. Do you think I like playing referee for your constant squabbling? Let me enjoy this brief reprieve and DEAL WITH IT!" Gibbs smiled as he hung up the phone. He took a step back from the boat he was sanding in his basement and admired his work. He chuckled to himself. The French had not, in fact, required that Tony and Ziva stay in Paris. He had been the one to offer their continued presence in case anything should 'come up'. And he was especially amused at how he had 'roomed' them. Their French liaison had assumed Tony and Ziva were an actual couple based on their undercover ruse in Paris, and Jethro had done nothing to correct his mistake. And if anyone ever discovered his 'meddling' he could explain it as 'lost in translation'.

Gibbs once had that person in his life that made it all worthwhile. And 3 divorces after her death only helped convince him how hard that person was to find. He would give anything to have Shannon back. He'd tried too many times to duplicate that relationship, but she his time was over. It wouldn't happen again for him. Ziva and Tony still had a chance. Others only saw the chemistry between the two of them, that sexual tension. But Gibbs saw beyond that. He never missed the stolen glances each took of the other when they thought no one else was looking. There could be something real between those two, something that could last. Gibbs knew that both their jobs, and their own fears kept them at arms length. Hell, his rule #12 forbid it. But godammit if those two weren't meant for each other. They were each too bullheaded to see what was right in front of their eyes, and that bullheadedness was one of the many reasons that they were so perfect for each other. Gibbs' team was his family. He'd give his life for any one of them, and had come close to doing so on more than a few occasions. He'd decided long ago that if Tony and Ziva realized their happiness together could be real, more important than their careers, he was going to be absolutely fine with that. He didn't plan to break up their team. Hell, he'd probably even have a better one for it. Tony spent hours every day keeping up his 'womanizing' persona. Just think how much more work he'd get done when he dropped that act. Sometimes Gibbs just wanted to smack each one of them upside the head and force them to open their eyes. But he knew that wasn't how it worked. They needed to figure this out for themselves. On a whim his whimsy had taken over and simply let the pieces of this opportunity fall into place. A few days in Paris could be just what those idiots needed to see the light. Gibbs laughed again at his actions. He poured himself a shot and toasted the well-known mantra "c'est la vie." More than appropriate for the current situation, he thought.

Tony feigned hurt at Ziva's level of exasperation at their 'situation'. But inside he was just as conflicted as she. How could he manage more time with her? He was already exhausted from controlling himself for the last two weeks, not to mention the seven years this had been building. Ziva was perfection to him. He had to commit every single day to force himself to turn his feelings for her professional, and they still ended up in a cat-and-mouse game of flirtation. And now after those weeks they spent 'pretending' to be in love he was spent. He didn't even know how they managed to apprehend their target with his agent skills being so recently compromised. Ziva was poison to him. He lived for that next chance to feel her soft lips, grab that fistful of hair, or press up against her. When his body was up against Ziva's his mind went blank. Two days into this mission he had started tucking his dick up into the waistband of his underwear instead of letting it hang. When he touched Ziva the visceral reaction was so intense that it would tent his pants in seconds. If he kept it tucked he hardened in a more natural way. He'd been forced to start wearing tighty whities instead of his usual boxers. It was torture every time he had to let her go. No woman, not even Jeanne, had ever come close to making Tony feel this way.

He scanned the room and realized exactly how much trouble he was in. It was amazing. Huge windows lined the walls framing the Paris lights in spectacular fashion. Beautiful doors led out to a balcony with a stunning view of the Eiffel Tower. He could see an enormous Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom that could probably fit at least four people. The entire room oozed romance. He had fantasized about Ziva and him holed up in a room like his so many times before. And now they were here. Tony wasn't cocky when it came to Ziva. In fact, he was terrified of how she made him feel, but he knew that he did have an effect on her. He would feel the heat in her cheeks after he kissed her. He saw the flush she carried after one of their PDA displays. And most of all, he felt her reciprocate when he touched her. He knew that she was acting, but some things went beyond that. A moan would vibrate in her chest, her kisses would fall into a heat that went beyond their ruse, and when they were flush up against each other she'd pull him in and nestle her cold nose in the crook of his neck. He was hopeless when it came to her. He was also helpless. He couldn't keep his cool much longer, and he didn't know if her could go on seeing her every day at work and acting like it didn't bother him that she saw other men. When it came to Ziva he was so jealous. And he was so sick of keeping up his 'playboy' act and seeing other women. It was his reputation, and he played it up, forcing himself out on dates with women he cared nothing about. He dragged himself out, and he hated every minute of it. He hadn't slept with another woman in 5 months. He simply ditched his dates and went home to stroke himself while thinking of her. Ziva lying in his arms. Ziva running her fingers through his hair, Ziva moaning his name. Once he's stroked himself to completion with the image of her pregnant with his child in his mind.

He was so thankful for her angry behavior lately. Anger was the only defense either of them had to combat their feelings and he was grateful that she was taking on the role and not forcing him into it.

Ziva sat down on the bed and looked at him with a sweet smile. "Listen Tony, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately. There's no excuse for me to take my frustration out on you. I am truly sorry. This room is beautiful and we should make the best of our time here. I will sleep on the couch. You can have the bed." Her giant doe eyes scorched him. And they infuriated him. It was working quite well for him up until this point with her taking on the role as the angry bitch. Now if she was going to act all sweet he was going to be forced to act like the asshole. Damn her.

"I get the first shower," was all he could think to respond. But he applauded the asshollish tone he used. He'd need a long cold shower and a plan to get Ziva to retake her role as the brat.

"Ok Tony, let me just brush my teeth and change for bed." She said it so sweetly and agreeably that he wanted to wring her neck. Actually, that wasn't at all what he wanted to wring out of her, and he was so angry that she had just changed their dynamic. He fumed to himself as Ziva grabbed her toiletry bad and pajamas from the suitcase and headed to the bathroom. Once she closed the door Tony stomped on floor and shook his arms up in frustration. How dare she ruin this? This dynamic kept him hanging on by a thread, and that thread was fraying.

He lay down on the bed in defeat with an arm over his eyes to shut out the situation. And then he heard the shower turn on. How dare she. He had called the first shower and she had agreed. This enraged him. If she wanted to be the angry bitch that was fine with him. But it wasn't okay to play innocent, force him into the dickish role, and then backstab him. He had no idea why this single act outraged him so severely, but a dam burst inside him.

Tony levitated out of the bed and bee lined it to the bathroom door. He opened it with such force that the quality construction shook on its hinges. He was greeted with the sight of a stark naked Ziva preparing to step into the shower. He had seen her naked before. Well, only once on an undercover mission, and since they had been under surveillance by NCIS there wasn't really a chance to admire the full picture. She was incredible. So petite, but so powerful because he knew what she could do. Her skin was a rich olive color that he was dying to taste. She had no tan lines, but a glow as if she had just spent a day in the sun. Her stomach was flat and taught from her martial arts training. But it was so feminine with that single line of muscle down the center. Tony was never a big fan of large breasts, and Ziva's were a perfect handful with that shape and slight curve upward that other women paid thousands to have surgically augmented. And the way her tiny waist flared out to her hips was a thing of beauty. But what lay between was endlessly more precious. A tiny strip of hair was all that framed her clearly Brazilian wax. He found himself wondering when she had it done. He knew that men needed to shave their faces every day. How often did women need to get waxed down there? Had she had it down in Paris? Had she down it for him? And he'd know about her tattoo, a tiny knife on the inside of her left thigh. But it took him by surprise now, and he had the uncontrollable urge to lick it.

Ziva made no attempt to cover her naked body. "Tony, what are you doing? Get out!"

"No. What the hell are you doing? I called the first shower." He knew we sounded like a child, but the match was on.

"It's just a freaking shower Tony. Why do you care so much? After our crappy hotel this was too good to pass up. Stop being an asshole about it!" She was screaming now.

With an outrage that surprised Ziva, Tony stormed up to her until he was inches from her face. The situation had become so tense so quickly that Ziva still hadn't moved to cover herself up.

He screamed at her, "An asshole? Me? An asshole? That's your job. You're the asshole. That's how we make things work. You act like a bitch and we get through each day."

The dam had burst and the anger surged out of Tony. "Ziva I can't stand you. I can't work with you. You make things too difficult, and I hate it!" He was screaming so loudly and close to her face now that Ziva felt her thread of self-control break. She lifted her right hand to slap Tony across the face. He caught her wrist in his hand with a strength that astounded Ziva. She met his gaze and saw the anger burning in his eyes. Their noses were inches apart and they stood challenging each other.

Tony couldn't help himself any longer. He lunged into Ziva for a desperate kiss. She pulled back away from him. She was so shocked and angry that she could have killed him. As she pulled back Tony only pushed further into her. He was going for broke now. He couldn't do this any longer. He couldn't not do this. He didn't care if he had to resign from NCIS, he needed to have Ziva now. She pulled back away from Tony and lost her footing as she backed over the metal shower frame falling into the running water of the shower. Before she knew what was happening Tony has her slammed up against the back wall of the shower. Fully dressed, his shoes had a remarkable amount of traction on the wet shower floor. He has Ziva pressed up against the wall of the shower with a force that impressed her. Her naked frame slipped around on the tiles as she fought back against his hold. Tony was directly under the showerhead, and water spilled down his face. Ziva's eyes settled on the water streaming over his lips. She was still fighting him and Tony's anger mounted and he held her with a violent strength. One last taste of her mouth and then he'd let her go. As she pushed to get away from where he had her pinned against the wall Tony conceded that his career was over. This was the end. He'd take one more gentle taste of her mouth and then leave her behind forever. He leaned in and placed his lips against hers ever so gently and simply lingered with the light contact. Resigned to his fate, the end of his career, and the end of any chance with Ziva, he exhaled.

Ziva's tongue flashed out of her mouth to meet Tony. He opened his lips to accommodate and Ziva plunged into his mouth. She attacked his mouth with a ferocity that matched Tony's anger. Water streamed over them as they unleashed all of their pent up angst in an assault of tongues. Tony placed his hands on each side of her backside and pulled her up off of her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He remembered that she was completely naked as his hands kneaded her ass. He took his lips away from hers and leaned back to view her naked body. The water streaming down and gathered where her legs wrapped around his waist. The tiny knife tattoo was only half visible. It looked like it was plunging into him. His cock jerked violently. Ziva pulled him back in close to so her lips skimmed his ear.

"I love that," she purred.

"What?" he shook.

"I can feel you move."

Tony convulsed again and pressed flush against her again. Reclaiming her mouth he started moving his now stiff cock between her legs. Even through his soaking wet pants they both moaned in pleasure.

"I think this is the wrong way to shower," Ziva said.

"It feels very right to me," Tony countered breathlessly.

"So you often shower fully clothed," she teased. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and started on the top button of his shirt. Tony froze. He was afraid that any change or any movement might break this hold. What if she changed her mind? What if she realized what a mistake she'd made and came to her senses? He froze up against her and tensed waiting for the reality of the situation to sink in and for the magic to evaporate. Why was he so in love with this woman? He knew fully well why, it was because she was perfect. She was his perfect fragile warrior and he didn't want to let her go.

Crushed in the weight of his embrace a single button is all Ziva managed to undo with her limited mobility. Tony had frozen up against her. He was completely rigid pinning her against the wall of the shower. His lips had left hers and nestled deep in her hair as he clung to her as if he was trying to meld the two of them into one. Clearly, Tony wasn't going to make the next move. She could feel him shaking as he gripped onto her. She felt his terror. What would happen when they met each other's gaze? Would the shame of their actions overtake them? Would the embarrassment cripple their friendship? Could they ever go back from what had already happened?

A wave of tenderness overwhelmed Ziva. She relaxed into Tony's arms. When he reciprocated with a squeeze Ziva was filled with a burst of energy that she could only describe as DiNozzo-ish. She felt playful and cocky, and she wanted to play with Tony. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "No fair, you're still fully dressed. I want to see my little hairy butt." She used her term of endearment for him.

The smile that greeted Tony's beaming face as he pulled back and met her gaze was playful and naughty. She way she was biting her bottom lip was something he had never seen her do before, and it set him on fire. The look they exchanged relieved Tony's fears. She looked playful. Maybe this wasn't a passing moment, he hoped. He felt her desire and reveled in the comfort he felt looking into those eyes he knew so well. Oh god, the thought that he might finally have Ziva gave him chills.

Tony relaxed his grip on her. "Your wish is my command Miss David." He said with a smirk. "What would you like to do with me?"

"Well I think we should start with turning off the shower." Ziva reached over and turned off that water. "Then we should get you out of those wet clothes." She guided Tony backwards out of the shower stall into the middle of the bathroom. Tony's shoes squeaked and sloshed as he padded backwards. "I think we should also get you some new shoes, no? But I have other plans for us tonight."

They both laughed as Tony used the toe of one foot to pry off the other sopping wet shoe. He and Ziva stayed in each other's arms as he kicked each shoe into the bathroom corner. Each landed with a squish as water soaked out of them onto the floor. "And now, Miss David, what would you like to do with me?" Tony was surprised and elated at how easily they bantered. This wasn't uncomfortable or weird. This didn't feel like they were doing something completely out of the ordinary. This felt like Tony and Ziva, together. And he wanted her so badly it hurt.

"Now, Mr., Dinozzo," she smirked grating him for the 'miss' he had been using to address her, "I will undress you." She smiled. "You are a bit 'overdressed' for the situation, don't you think?" she teased.

"I will leave your capable hands to remedy that situation." Tony joked right back at her. They ribbed each other so easily even as Ziva stood naked in front of him. Tony reached and grabbed one of the ample bath towels from the wall and draped it over Ziva's shoulders. He left the front open to admire the full view, but she was still deeply touched by his sweet action. Tony cradled each side of her face with his hands as Ziva methodically undid each shirt button. When she reached the bottom of the shirt she took his left arm from her shoulder and ripped the buttons of his cuff clean off. She did the same to the other arm then leaned into him as she peeled his soaking wet shirt and let it fall to the floor behind him. She lingered in with a quick kiss to his neck as her hands found the bottom of his white cotton undershirt. She pulled away making room to lift it clean over his head in a swift motion, slamming back flush against him as soon as his torso was free. She kissed him deeply and passionately as their flesh came together. Agile hands undid his belt buckle and made quick work of the buttons and zipper of his pants. When she came up for air and looked into Tony's eyes they were burning for her. She took a second to simply revel in the desire she caused in his gaze. Then she guided his pants down to the floor, kneeling in front of him and helping him out of each wet pant leg. She bit her lip and stared up at him. Without breaking eye contact she pulled the elastic of his underwear to make way to free his rock solid dick. She freed him fully and took her first look at him in all of his glory. Wow, he was big. He was so much bigger than she expected that she hissed in a gasp. She expected that he'd be decent in bed, but she'd always imagined Tony to be hung more towards the average end of things. He was thick and long. Really thick and long. He was cut, which pleased Ziva, but the sheer size of him throbbing in front of her sent her swimming. The simple sound of her gasp caused Tony's throbbing shaft to tighten and move of its own accord. He smiled swelling with pride. Women were always pleasantly surprised at how well endowed he was.

"See anything you like?" Tony ribbed her.

"You are…" she paused, "impressive." She met his gaze with a smirk, then in one quick swift motion she ran her tongue from the base of his shaft up the entire length of him and continued until she stood tall kissing him once again. That unexpected motion caused Tony to shudder, convulse, and let out a small whimper.

Their kisses turned tender and languid as each explored the others mouth. Tony pulled Ziva away from his face, each hand cradling one side of her head. "You are so incredibly beautiful, Ziva David." He said "You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." His tone melted Ziva. That should have been such a cheesy line, especially coming from DiNozzo. He probably used that line a thousand times before on other women to get them into bed. But as me stared into her eyes everything else melted away. This wasn't a DiNozzo line. This was a confession he was making to her and it touched her so deeply and in such a primal way that she was caught off guard. Her lips curled into a smile as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "And I'm so in love with you that it hurts." She crashed her lips into his and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was frenzied with need to have this man inside of her. His dick rubbed up against her core and she intensified their kiss. He was so hard and so big against her clit that was already wet and slippery against him.

Tony carried Ziva, still wrapped around his waist, into the amazing bedroom of the suite, kissing her the entire way. Ziva was so hot with need that she expected him to throw her onto the bed and pound into her, and she more than welcomed that. But Tony placed her lightly down on the comforter and lowered his weight down slowly until they were flushed up against each other. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and he was so close that one small movement could have him buried inside of her.

"Tony" she coaxed into his ear, "I want you." But the temptation and ache that strained his cock wasn't even close to wavering him from what he planned to do with Ziva that night. He finally had her like this, and it wouldn't be like the others. With her he had no desire to simply stick it in for a quick bout of pleasure. He wanted to torture himself exploring every inch of her body, and when he finally took her it would be painfully slow and methodical. He pulled away from her body. "No Tony! I need you inside me now!" Ziva's voice was deep and raw.

"It's not going to be like that Ziva." Tony said. She looked puzzled. "I am going to spend hours tasting every inch of your body first. I am going to do everything I ever fantasized about doing to you."

"So you've fantasized about me?" Ziva was so comfortable starting to banter and joke with Tony even when they were in their current state.

"Oh, Miss David, I have definitely fantasized about you. I have spent so many nights dreaming of this body," he said as he took a hand and squeezed her right hipbone and ass.

"So what have you thought about doing to me?" Ziva asked.

"Well, Miss David, I'm glad you asked," Tony joked lightening Ziva's frenzied need for him. He pulled away from her leaving her lying on the bed and kneeled on the floor in front of her. "I'm going to start at the beginning. I want to look at you." He pulled her legs farther apart and spread her lips open to look at her on full display. Ziva lay back on the bed with her legs wide apart as Tony took in his full view. This was such an intimate position that Ziva felt momentarily shy. She was on full display in such a vulnerable way.

"You see anything you like?" she joked. Tony growled and she let her legs fall open wider. She closed her eyes loving the feeling of his eyes raking over her open core. She relaxed her head back on the comforter. "And then what are you going to do?"

"Then Ziva," she jolted as she felt a finger graze her lips, "then I'm going to touch you." She arched her back as fingers began to stroke the outside of her folds. He explored deeper and deeper into her folds spreading around the moisture that was dripping from her. Her legs tensed up as he spread moisture onto her clit. The pleasure was almost painful. He applied more pressure and Ziva cried out. Oh my god, how was he doing this? How was me making this feel so amazing? Ziva bucked her hips up towards his fingers.

"I think my Ziva likes it when I touch her like this." He continued to stroke her swollen area. He leaned forward and softly bit the tattoo on her thigh. She convulsed again. She was swimming in pleasure. "My little Ziva is enjoying herself and I'm not even" he thrust a finger inside of her, "inside of her yet." Ziva yelped in pleasure and surprise. The comforter was balled in her fists and she bucked her hips to draw his finger deeper. He put in a second finger and rotated his hand around. The pleasure was unbearable. She lifted her head off the bed and met his gaze. He withdrew his fingers and placed them each inside this mouth sucking off her juices. She was flushed now and she looked at him with a questioning gaze silently asking what he was going to do next. He plunged the two fingers back into her and began to work them around. In and out, one finger then two then three then, oh my god four, he slid in and out with blistering skill. He kept his gaze locked on hers, loving the look of wonder that shone back at him. The color increased in her cheeks and Tony put 4 fingers inside of her. He pushed as far in as he could go and then took one of her hands and placed it one her stomach so that she could feel his fingertips moving inside of her. He wiggled his fingers around making her whimper and clamp her hand down on her stomach. Then Tony went for the kill. With his fingers as deep as they could go he used the thumb of that hand to delve into her clit. Ziva screamed as she orgasmed around his fingers. He stilled his hand, never withdrawing his fingers, and held her pelvis completely still as her pleasure passed. He knew this orgasm wasn't over and grinned deviously because she had no idea what was about to happen to her. He had started her orgasm, but he hadn't let her finish and her pleasure would only become more intense each time he did this. He pressed down on her clit again and thrust his fingers deeper and Ziva erupted in pleasure. There was no gradual building this time. She simply erupted in the height of a full orgasm as soon as Tony moved his hand. This time she screamed loudly. She screamed his name. But he didn't let her finish. Twice more he stilled her at the height of her orgasm only to let the pleasure die down enough to shock her back into its full height. Ziva was screaming Tony's name at this point. Screaming to god and begging for Tony. One final time Tony tortured Ziva with pleasure that bordered on pain as he let her finally come to completion and ride out her orgasm. She was bucking uncontrollably and thrashing out by the time he finally wrung out the last of her spasms. What she had felt the first time he did this was nothing compared to the sensation he had created by building her up. She had never felt anything so intense before.

When he withdrew his fingers she ached between her legs. She could feel her steady pulse pounding through her core. She watched as he languidly sucked her orgasm off of each of his fingers. He made his way up her body running his tongue the full length of her now pounding pussy. She clenched at the mere feel of his tongue. She couldn't believe how sensitive she was. Her nerves were on fire and all she could feel was the area between her legs. After tony licked her core he closed her legs back together. She felt like there was a baseball between her legs from the pressure and swelling. Tony lifted her up as if she was light as a doll and placed her head back on the pillows so she was fully on the bed. He kept her legs pressed together. The next sensation he wanted her to feel there would be him pressing into her. He hovered over her body bringing his lips to her mouth. She could taste herself and all that he had wrung out of her on his lips. That taste made her clench again into her closed legs.

Tony hovered his face above hers. "Do you know what it does to me to make you scream like that?" he asked.

"Do you know what it does to me?" she joked adding a sly smile.

"Oh my little Ziva, we're not even close to done." He nipped at her neck and trailed well-placed nips and kisses down her body.

He came back up and kissed her so tenderly that it stole her heart. He placed a knee between her legs and pushed them apart. Ziva resisted.

"I'm too sensitive Tony. I need to wait a little." She looked down his torso at his pulsing cock standing at full attention over her stomach. Oh my god, it had grown even more.

"Ziva, do you trust me?" Tony looked into her eyes cradling her so that only their noses touched. Ziva smiled and allowed his knees to push her legs further apart. He used his hands to spread her thighs fully wide, but he didn't let any part of his body touch her core. It was still pounding with ache. Ziva feared that his size would rip pain through her body instead of pleasure.

"Tony I think it's going to hurt. You're a bit too big. I'm on fire down there." She trembled while he hovered his body above hers. Ziva had always considered herself bold in bed, at least before her captivity. But this was foreign to her. She was being wracked with sensations that she didn't understand.

"The foreplay can be a bit intense, but this is where is pays off." Tony smirked at her and playfully nipped her nose. "I made you really sensitive. You're nice and swollen. I promise that if you don't like how this feels we'll stop immediately. Do you trust me?"

Ziva nodded into his neck. She relaxed her legs open and buried her face in his neck.

"No, no. We both watch." Tony pulled back from her and directed her gaze to the few inches that separated his cock from her throbbing opening. Ziva braced for pain as his tip made contact. She yelped at the feeling which was a pleasure that she never knew existed. She made eye contact with him and a smile spread across her lips. "Watch" Tony ordered. Tony held himself above her body as he lowered himself into her at a relentlessly slow pace. Millimeter by millimeter she watched as his cock disappeared into her. She was so tight and swollen and every nerve ending was on fire. Pleasure coursed through her body as he fed himself painfully slowly inside of her. When he was almost completely in Ziva found herself tilting her hips so that she could take in every last bit of him. He stilled with his entire shaft inside of her. Ziva was by no means a virgin, but she had never known sex like this. The simple feeling of him holding still inside her outshone every orgasm she'd ever had before. She could feel every inch of him connecting with every inch inside her. It felt as though every nerve inside of her had woken up from a lifelong hibernation.

"Ziva. Do you want me to stop?" he asked just as he'd promised to do.

"God no! Don't stop" He pushed into her then withdrew almost fully out and stilled.

"You have to tell me what you want me to do." That devious smile was back on his face.

"Tony be…inside me" she whispered. This was difficult for her. She felt shy. But he rewarded her with another slow thrust. "Tony" she said louder. He pushed deeper inside of her. Each time he thrust in to her the knife on her thigh stabbed into him.

She knew what he was doing and she was both galled and impressed by him. He was going to make her beg for it. The nerve of him! But Ziva was in no position to argue because she needed him to keep going. She mustered up all her moxy. "I want it deeper." He thrust deeper inside of her. "I want it harder." He thrust sharply into her. "Tony, more." He rewarded her with a hard deep thrust to his hilt. She understood now. He wanted her to tell him what to do. And whenever she said his name she got an extra jolt. Now she got it.

Ziva started to lose her trepidation as she became bolder and bolder. "Tony, fast. Hard. Deep," she demanded. And with every command he gave it to her. She wanted more. She quickened her demands. "Tony, deeper." She raised her voice and he responded with force. She wasn't shy anymore. She grabbed a fistful and his hair and pulled him to look her in the eye. "Tony, fuck me hard," she spat out with a boldness that shocked her. He kissed her lips, pausing his hips for that split second. Then her gave her what she had been begging for. He was thrusting hard into her. She was still begging, "Hard, fast deep, fuck, Tony, Tony, fuck me." The rhythm was unrelenting and he wouldn't have been able to stop and she knew she didn't need to keep begging. But she kept at it because she liked it. She kept one fistful of his hair and scraped the nails of her other hand up his back. Her voice intensified and she no longer recognized the tone of her primal commands. "More! More! More! Deep! Harder! Harder!" Her next command became an involuntary scream as she bit into his shoulder. She was convulsing and spasming around him. She felt him start releasing inside of her. She had never been able to feel that before. Her entire insides were so sensitive and tight around him that she could feel the pulsing of his dick inside her pumping his seed loose. She was bold and empowered now. "Again!" she commanded. He thrust further into he while he was pumping out his seed. It was warm. He threw his own head back and growled as his sensitive pulsing cock went as deep as possible into her.

Ziva returned from the bathroom and walked back over to join Tony in bed. It's funny, she had never been comfortable with overt nudity before. She would have thrown on a bathrobe with any of her former lovers. But with Tony she felt completely unabashed. They were so comfortable around each other. Tony hadn't even bothered to pull the sheet up to cover his groin. And she couldn't deny that she reveled in the way his eyes always raked over her. She felt beautiful in front of him. She curled up next to him in bed and tucked her body into his. She snaked her legs between his and wove one hand into his hair. She inhaled the smell that was Tony. She loved his smell, and she loved that he pulled her in tighter when he felt her inhale. She felt loved, and safe tucked into Tony's arms. She fit into each nook like they were designed for each other. His much larger frame enveloped hers, but they fit like two puzzle pieces. Ziva had never been one to fall asleep in another's arms, but this was different. She couldn't think of any place she'd rather be.

"So," Ziva asked, "you do that a lot" she added in a mocking tone.

"I've never don't that before," he responded quietly.

"You've never had sex before?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"No, that part I have done."

"Then what are you talking about?"

Tony hesitated. "I've never cum inside a woman before" he confessed to her.

"Never? What about Jeanne? You must have?"

"No Ziva. Never. Never without a condom on."

"Why?" she asked. She was shocked, because of this fact, and also that he was confessing this truth to her.

"It always seemed so…personal to me. I know I have a bit of a 'man whore' reputation," Ziva raised her eyebrows at Tony giving his a 'duh' look, "but I've never felt close enough to do that with anyone, even Jeanne. It may seem like a simple act, but it's not. Doing 'that' with someone can tie you to them forever. What if they got pregnant. That's a lifelong commitment. I've never even been tempted before. I'm not looking to commit to raising a kid with just anyone." He changed back to the cocky, joking Tony, which Ziva knew was his defense mechanism. "DiNozzo's in high demand, if you know what I mean."

"But with me…" Ziva was scared to ask. She wasn't ready to let him put his shields up again quite yet. "I was worth the 'risk' for you?"

"It wasn't a risk with you Ziva. You're..." he paused "not a risk. You're everything." His shields went back up and he lighted the suddenly intense mood, "and I know you're on the pill. One of the perks of sharing a bathroom with you." He joked. He pulled her in close for a squeeze. She didn't push that his answer made no sense. Of course he would have also known if Jeanne was on the pill. But she was more than happy to let this one slide.

Tony had always hated when women insisted on 'snuggling' after the act. He made a point of owning a single bed in his apt so he was never tempted to bring a woman back to his place. He always went to theirs so that he could leave when he wanted. Tony liked to sleep alone. He needed his space. He remembered especially hating the feeling of a women's hot breath on his skin and she 'cuddled' with him. He remembered comparing it to a space heater on the fritz spitting fits of wet heat onto his skin. But now with Ziva's delicate breath bouncing off his chest he couldn't remember why he disliked this sensation. With Ziva it was a rush each time she scorched his skin with her hot breath. Every time she exhaled was another minute that he got to spend with her like this. He unintentionally began counting her breaths. He could have measured the worth of his life with those tiny breaths. He tightened his grip and pulled Ziva closer into his embrace. Her tiny frame tucked right into his shape. Since they were so close there was no need for a blanket to cover them for warmth. The sheet was pooled down only covering their feet. As Ziva curled both of her arms into his chest he was able to caress her skin. Over and over he traced his fingers down the line of her back from her shoulder down past her hip. She was so beautiful and her skin was so soft. Yes, it was stunning to look at, but the texture of it was irresistible. So soft and delicate. Tony didn't want to fall asleep in fear that she would disappear from his arms during the night. He was happier than he'd ever been simply lying here with her, matching his breathing to her breaths, and tracing his hand down the smooth skin on her back. Hours could have gone by for all her knew. He took his hand and traced letters across her back with his finger. "T-O-N-Y-S", he spelled and then went back and traced the apostrophe that made her symbolically his with an extra flourish. He smiled to himself. He knew it was a minor gesture and only he would ever know, but it still left him with a feeling of pride.

He felt Ziva stir in his arms. He had thought she was asleep. She pulled her right arm out from where it was tucked into his chest and trailed her open hand down Tony's back stopping slightly above his butt. She then took her fingernail and pressed it down into Tony's backside. She used her nail to carve "Z-I-V-A-S" into his backside coming back and scratching her own apostrophe into his skin with a particular flourish. Her nail was surprisingly sharp and through the process Tony reveled in the fact that she scratched her name in hard enough to leave marks. He loved the slight pain that this action caused and relished that she had claimed him with her name. She finished with a curt slap of his ass. Ziva then refolded her arm into its previous nook in his chest. She lifted her chin up towards Tony's face and whispered, "Tony, I love you too." She curled back into his chest. Tony squeezed her into him as acknowledgement of her words. He didn't trust his voice to say anything back. This was more than he ever hoped for and Tony felt himself choke up.

**Chapter 2- Meet my close friend, La Perla**

The next morning Tony woke up from the best dream he'd ever had. He was bathing in a sea of warmth. Actually, he had no recollection of the dream but it must have been fantastic to make him feel like he did. A smile spread across his lips as the events of the previous night rushed back to him. A wave of panic crippled him when he didn't feel Ziva's weight resting on his chest. Then her felt her. His body was wracked with pleasure as he felt Ziva's lips close around his dick. He swore sharply as she took him into her warm mouth. The pleasure was staggering. He looked down to see her dark hair fanning out around her and she took him deeper in her mouth. She sucked him hard from base to tip and then took her mouth away and moved down to his balls. She took one into her mouth, then sucked the other in to join so that she had his entire sac in his mouth. When she sucked and tugged them away from is body she lifted her gaze to meet is pleading eyes.

"Oh fuck Ziva" he exhaled as his entire body tensed. She moved her mouth back to his shaft and moved slowly up and down from base to tip. Her mouth was so warm and her tongue was so talented. When she came up to the tip she held his wide eyed stare and flicked her tongue back and forth over the most sensitive part. She gingerly traced her teeth over the head and Tony lost his mind.

"Oh god Ziva I need you now." He snapped, and pulled her on top of him. Ziva squatted over him and slammed his shoulders back down to the bed with as much force as she could command.

"I run this show," she commanded. Tony was in visible pain now gritting his teeth while the veins of his neck throbbed. But he forced himself to lean back on the bed and let her take the reins. She rewarded his control by slamming hard down on him taking his entire length inside of her. He had never seen anything as magnificent as Ziva's tight body riding him. She rode his entire length hard for a few stroked until he reached out and stilled her hips.

"Oh god Ziva I'm going to cum," he ground out through gritted teeth. "I can't hold back any longer." He was in clear anguish as he fought with everything he had to hold back. Sweat began to bead on his brow.

Ziva leaned forward pressing her breasts against his chest. She held his face between her two hands and lifted forward slightly off him. She lifted a single breast up to his mouth and placed the tip between his teeth. "Cum for me," she commanded as she slammed her body back down on his length. If she hadn't known that the noise he made was out of pleasure as he spilled inside of her she may have thought he was being tortured. Such was the cry that escaped his lips as he pulled her in tight with two fistfuls of her hair. Ziva lay panting on Tony's chest, as he trembled and convulsed into her. He continued sucking slowly on her nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth over the hard tip. He let go of that breast and took the other one in his mouth. He was still slowly rocking into her. He had already cum into her, but he was wringing his maximum possible pleasure from feeling her inside.

"Did you enjoy your wake up call?" she teased.

Tony laughed deep in his throat. "I will the that over an alarm any day of the week." He flipped her oven on the bed and attacked her with tickles and tiny kisses. She feigned an attempt to escape but erupted in giggles, clearly loving his playfulness. Tony straightened up over her, and in his best pathetic impression of a caveman announced, "now Tony take pretty lady to shower. Shower more fun together." She laughed at the level of cheese he was displaying. But then, quite impressively, he lifted her off the mattress in one swift action and threw her over his shoulder. Still in his pathetic caveman bravado he continued, "pretty lady make Tony wake up happy. Now Tony take pretty lady and take care of her." He slapped her ass on the walk to the bathroom, and Ziva squealed in mock disgust and delight.

Tony kept Ziva slung over his shoulder as he turned on the shower and tested the water temperature with his hand. When he was satisfied with its warmth he stepped into the shower while lowering Ziva down the front of his body. When her feet met the ground they stood face-to-face, Tony's face gave up his caveman grimace and light filled his eyes. "God Zi, you are so beautiful." He tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She leaned in resting her head on his shoulder and they spent moments in that simple embrace with the water cascading down their bodies.

Tony picked up the ritzy bar of soap in the shower and gingerly started to wash her back. He took his time running his hands over each inch of her body cleaning her with the bar of soap. He knelt down in front of her to wash each of her legs. Before he cleaned her crotch he couldn't help kneading a few fingers inside of her as if her couldn't help his need to touch her. He then took his sweet time lathering up his hand and very thoroughly cleaning the area between her legs. This was clearly overkill, but she didn't complain. He couldn't help himself from nipping at her tattoo. When he was finished with her lower half Tony couldn't help himself from spreading her thighs and lips wide and licking up deep inside of her. As he stood up to full height he filled his mouth with water and spit it out a few times. "I now understand the threat to wash one's mouth out with soap," he made a mock gagging face and stuck his tongue out and under the water. "But that was totally worth it," he smiled. He then took just as much time and care to wash Ziva's hair. He rained kisses down on the front of her face as he lathered up her hair. He places what must have been shampoo flavored kisses, all across her shoulders and neck after her turned her around the better rinse the shampoo out. After he finished he spun her back around, planted a lingering kiss on her lips, then began to soap his own body with the same bar of soap he used on her.

Ziva placed her hand over his and took the bar of soap. "My turn," she smiled up at him. Ziva shocked at how erotic the experience of washing each other turned out to be. It was so intimate. But she loved that Tony could still goof around with her through any type of experience. She feigned shock at seeing the scratch marks on his backside that she had etched with her nails the nights before. "Oh Tony" she mocked terror there are marks on your butt. They look like a word." Tony pretended to try to see and turn is head around to view the marks and then continued to spin in a circle like a dog chasing a tail. "Have you seen the exorcist" I think there's someone named Ziva who's trapped inside you and is trying to communicate with use for help." She covered her mouth in pretend horror. Tony loved her movie reference used for his sake.

"She's not inside me right now, but I guarantee she will be again soon if I have any control over it." Tony nibbled on her ear as he turned off the water. He wrapped her in a fluffy white towel and hugged her for warmth. They exchanged one last peck before Tony proceeded to get a towel for himself as Ziva headed over to the sink to brush her teeth. She had just started the brushing motion when she caught Tony's hungry gaze in the mirror. He felt herself get instantly wet. He had been in the process of drying off but was now frozen still as he watched Ziva brush her teeth bent forward over the sink counter. He was holding each end of the towel so that the front of his towel was opening showing off a rock hard dick. Ziva let the corners of her mouth curl up into a grin. Tony dropped his own towel and pressed up behind her. He lifted the back of the towel that was secured around her and guided his finger inside. It only took him a second to feel how wet she was. He spread her cheeks wide and fed himself into her from behind. He only went in a couple of inches before stopping. He reached forward and took the toothbrush out of her mouth and turned the faucet back on for her to rinse out her mouth. He took the opportunity of her leaning down to rinse out her mouth to pull her ass up higher and open her cheeks wider so he could get deeper inside her. Ziva turned off the faucet and met his gaze in the mirror. Tony kept her bent down over the counter as he positioned one hand around the front of her neck above her clavicle while he wrapped the other into her hair. He slowly fed himself into her deeper and deeper. He stilled and Ziva thought he had reached he depth. He smiled at her and continued to push into her at least another 3 inches. To say that Tony was skilled in bed was an understatement. He had stilled immediately before he came in contact with that bud that was Ziva's G-Spot. His length hit the nerves and Ziva convulsed. He then used that additional length he was saving to stroke it on the way in and one the way out as he moved inside of her. Ziva braced herself on the counter.

"Oh god." She moaned as he stroked her electric spot in deliberate motions in and out. Tony unwrapped the towel from around her and pulled her back to him while he bunched it up between her hip bones and the marble sink counter. She only had a second to wonder why he'd done that before he pounded into her from behind. His size was staggering and she was thankful for the towel he had used to pad her from the marble. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back so that Ziva had to look down to meet Tony's eyes in the mirror. He held her still while he slowly pulled out of her until he was withdrawn and his tip hovered outside her opening. Then her pounded his entire length inside of her. He continued pulling all of the way out slowly and quickly thrusting all of the way in. He was hitting her spot and Ziva was losing it. She clenched, coming hard around him, but instead of stilling Tony pulled Ziva back flush against his chest and continued moving deep inside of her in a circular motion as she made guttural noises against him. He didn't give her any relief as he continued to move inside of her as her orgasm increased and increased. She thought she was going to lose consciousness as she kept spasming in his arms. She screamed as he pushed her down onto the counter. This time he moved down with her keeping his chest pressed up against her back. She screamed again as he pulled slightly out of her and slammed into her a final time. She was still orgasming around him and she could feel him start to release in thick waves into her. She could feel his dick pulsing waves into her and it only kept her spasms going. He was biting into the back of her neck and he kept moving from side to side while he was as deep as possible inside of her. He held her down on the counted while he lifted up and stroked her back.

When her finally withdrew Ziva tried to straighten up, but he held her down. "Stay." He commanded. He wet a cloth and started cleaning between her legs. He opened her legs wider and cleaned what he had spilled into her. "Push it out," he instructed her. She clenched her muscles and felt his warm semen drip from her as he caught it in the warn towel. She stayed bent over the counter in the most vulnerable position while he slowly cleaned her until he was sure everything he had released into her had made its way out. He slowly turned her around and kissed her with tender affection.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I think the first thing that we should do is to go and buy you a new pair of shoes." Tony groaned. He had forgotten that there were still puddles filling his perfectly broken in pair of Gucci loafers. "Ok. But after we shop for me, we shop for you," he bargained, knowing full well he had no negotiating power. Not a shoe to stand on.

We don't need to shop for me, and you certainly don't need to buy me anything."

"Trust me, sweet cheeks, you may be wearing the clothing, but it isn't for you." Ziva couldn't help but smile back at Tony's devilish grin.

"Shoes first" she said.

"I'm not going to argue with you about that." As Tony strained to pull on his still sopping wet leather shoes, that didn't slide on so well when wet, he added and maybe a pair of socks too."

Tony stood up with an audible squishing noise emanating from his shoes as water pooled out onto the carpet of the room. Tony sloshed over to Ziva. "My lady," he mocked an English accent while he bowed and held out his hand to her. Ziva curtsied to him and took his hand and they headed out onto the streets of Paris.

It was a beautiful day and Ziva felt like a kid again. Well, not like she felt when she was a kid. Her own childhood was full of death, apprehension, and the constant threat of violence. She hadn't really had a childhood. After her sister died she started intense grooming to be a Moussad assassin. But, right now, she felt like the kids she saw in movies; young kids feeling the rush of their first love, so innocent and naïve to the depravity that existed in the world right underneath their feet. She had always scoffed at these naïve souls. She had known the truth of the world, she knew better and she looked down on their giddy outlook on life. But in truth, she was always hopelessly jealous that she had never been given the chance to be that child, to have that childhood. And now and she and Tony walked arm in arm down the streets of Paris she felt a lightness and joy that exhilarated her. She knew she was likely beaming like an idiot, and she didn't care one bit. She took in the air as Tony sloshed next to her. Each step he took made a strange squishing and sucking noise. She tuned and laughed into Tony's arm.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining last night," he pouted.

"I had nothing to complain about." She deadpanned back to him. He broke into a wide smile and she returned with a flush of her cheeks.

Luckily for Tony, their luxury hotel was tucked into a quiet side street off of the Champs Elysees, which housed the finest luxury shopping in Paris. They hadn't sloshed along far when Tony pulled them into a Prada. "Aaagh, I love the smell of quality in the morning." He said. They headed over to the shoe section, which housed both men's and women's shoes, and he began pulling shoes off the display. He handed four pairs to a well-dressed salesman with specific sizing information. Ziva wandered away to look through the jewelry display as Tony rattled off more instructions to the salesman. After the man scurried away Ziva took a seat next to Tony as they waited for his shoes. He put his arm around her shoulder and turned her head towards his for a lingering kiss. Never one for PDA's, Ziva found herself exhilarated by their open display of affection. This man, whom only a day earlier she held at arm's length as a work colleague, was now openly kissing her in public, and it felt absolutely comfortable. The salesman came back carrying 5 boxes of shoes with a female saleswoman in tow carrying another 5.

"Wow, Tony. Shoes much?"

"Half of them are for you to try on" he told her.

"But I don't need new shoes. Mine are perfectly fine." She lifted up one foot to display her sensible flats that had served her well for years.

"Zi. You don't need them. But I want you to try them on. Will you please do that for me?" Tony stuck out his bottom lip like a little child and Ziva found herself agreeing.

The moment the agreement slipped out of her mouth the female saleswomen was all over her like white on rice. In a matter of seconds she has Ziva's well-worn shoes off and a pair of beautiful pumps on her feet.

"Those fit perfectly" the saleswoman proclaimed. Ziva had to admit that they looked great, and they really did make her old shoes look like crap.

Before she could comment Tony instructed the saleswoman that Ziva would be wearing the shoes out of the store and could she please box up her old shoes. When she began to protest Tony chided her. "I'm buying you a present Zi. It makes me happy and I want to do it." The pre-Paris Ziva would have argued further, but instead she leaned in and placed a kiss on Tony's cheek.

While the 3rd pair of shoes Tony was trying on were being laced up on his feet he watched as Ziva actually stood up, walked over to the full-length mirror, and admired her new shoes. Seeing this side of Ziva warmed him from the inside out, and he know he would sell his very soul to bring this effervescent women further out of her shell. He liked the 3rd pair of shoes, and asked Ziva's opinion as he tested them for a loop around the shoe area.

"I approve, Agent Dinozzo. You look quite…" she paused "hot in those shoes." Tony turned to the salesman and stated that he would also be wearing these out of the store, and they could go ahead and dispose of the shoes he wore in. "It looks like we have had a successful shopping excursion today. " Ziva said, walking up to stand in front for Tony to place a kiss of his lips.

"Ziva, would you do one more thing for me?" Tony gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Would you try on one more pair of shoes for me. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "please, for me?"

"But I really like what you already picked out" Ziva confessed, giving away the fact that she was quite fond of her new kicks.

"Those shoes are yours" he assured her. "But this other pair is for a different occasion." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Ziva sat down and the saleswomen pulled pair of shoes that Ziva would have bet her life she's never be seen in a week ago. She looked up at Tony with a disapproving tilt of her head, but he simply amplified the puppy dog eyes staring back at her. Ziva let the saleswoman strap her into the contraptions and took her hand to help her stand up. The heels must have added a good 4 ½ inches to her height, and she perched precariously on stiletto heels. "This really isn't my style," Ziva said to no one in particular. And no one was listening to her.

"Holy mother of all that's good in this world, Ziva David, you could kill a man with those on your feet." It occurred to Ziva that the stiletto point would come in handy as a weapon, until she was snapped out of her headspace by the sensation of Tony pulling her up against him. She did like the fact that the added height brought her far closer to eye level with Tony than her small stature provided, but these simply weren't her style.

"Tony, I won't wear them."

"Then they will sit in my closet unused because there is no force on this planet that could stop me from buying those for you. If you refuse to ever wear them then they will sit in my closet only to be appreciated by my recollection of this moment." He was laying it on thick. Ziva heard the saleswoman giggle. "Shame on you Ziva, the shoes will be sitting around unused. It would be wasteful of you never to wear them." He joked with her. "We'll take these too." Tony instructed the saleswoman, and Ziva knew that there was no use in arguing with his decision. She changed back into the more sensible shoes Tony was purchasing for her, and he handed the salesman his credit card as his colleague boxed and bagged their purchases. Ziva couldn't help but take some joy out of how wanton Tony's expression had become while he looked at her in those crazy shoes. Maybe she would wear them for him…

They left Prada with their bags and Tony knowingly guided Ziva down the street to their left. "Where are we going" Ziva asked.

"Would you mind indulging me an accompanying me to shop for some items for myself?" he asked.

"Of course not." It was a beautiful day and she loved meandering down the beautiful street with Tony. They stopped in front of a store called "Le Perla". Why did Ziva know that name? She caught sight of their merchandise in the window and recalled Tony's promise to introduce her to 'his close friend". Ziva crossed her arms and scolded, "Tony, you said we'd be shopping for you."

"And that's exactly what we'll be doing. You may be wearing the stuff, but there's no question that these things are really for me." He smiled and dragged her into the store. Once inside he left her in the center of racks of lace and silk as he went to talk to the cashier. The man behind the cash register scrambled into the back after his brief conversation with Tony. Ziva went over to a rack, took off a hanger that held a miniscule piece of incredibly ornate lace piece of something, and then almost lost her footing when she read the price. What? How could that tiny piece of whatever that was cost so much. Tony came back over to her and she stared at him with her mouth open in disbelief and revulsion.

"How is this thing, that price? She pointed at the price tag.

"Hasn't anyone every bought you nice lingerie? He asked.

"Actually, no" Ziva looked down at the floor as embarrassment flushed her cheeks.

He lifted her chin up so that her eyes met her gaze. "Well that's certainly a good thing because I'd be forced to track down and kill any man who brought you to do this before." The sincerity and tenderness in his voice touched her so much that she made the decision to go with the situation and let Tony take this lead.

A very well dressed man emerged from the back of the store and approached them. "Hello Mr. DiNozzo. It's a pleasure to have you with us today." He spoke to them in English. Of course he'd know Tony was American. "Please allow me to show you our private fitting room." He gestured to an elevator at the back of the store.

Ziva raised an eyebrow at Tony. "What?" he exclaimed. "Senior is a really good customer. His name carries weight at certain places." The manager led them into the elevator, punched in a security code and the basement elevator light lit up. The door opened into a ridiculously over-the-top fitting room. It was unlike anything Ziva had seen before. The reception area housed several rolling garment racks, a few pieces of beautiful furniture, a bar and table area, and a wine fridge. The manager opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Dom quickly popping the cork. He poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to each Tony and Ziva. He left the open bottle on the table.

"Please, relax and make yourselves comfortable. A fit specialist will be down momentarily." The manager retreated back into the elevator.

Ziva took in the strange room. It was very long. Various pieces of furniture, such as chaise lounges and elegant armchairs were arranged throughout the room. Four thick red velvet curtains could be pulled across the entire length of the room at various depths to dissect it into various degrees of privacy. Tony pulled Ziva onto his lap in the nearest armchair.

"Here's to new experiences," he held up his glass of champagne towards hers for a toast. They clinked glassed and sipped the delicious Rose champagne. It was early and Ziva felt the bubbles immediately take effect. This setup was clearly a well-engineered plan.

"So this is lingerie shopping? She asked.

"No. This is lingerie shopping with Tony DiNozzo." He playfully smirked at her.

"Tony, I don't even own a strapless bra. Nothing I saw in that store looks close to anything I would wear."

"How do you know if you've never tried before." He made a valid point. "There have been quite a number of 'new' experiences in the last 24 hours, and I'd like to think that a few of those have been quite pleasurable." He pulled her in for a champagne tinged kiss.

The elevator bell chimed and an older woman stepped out. Ziva scrambled to get off Tony's lap, but the women didn't pay her action any attention. She was likely used to seeing all sorts of behavior in this private room. She spoke in French, "Welcome to La Perla. My name is Annette, and I will be helping you with everything you need today. May I start with inquiring about your sizing and what you are looking for today?"

Ziva started to answer, and explain that Tony was American, but before she could get a word in Tony responded in perfect French, "She's a 32B and a small on the bottom. We'd like to see everything. We're talking entire new wardrobe. We'd like to see the more conservative pieces first, full coverage bottoms. I don't mind if there's lining in the bras, but no padding! He breasts are the perfect on their own," he snuck a glace at Ziva, then continued on in rapid French. "The lady looks great in bright, bold colors, and silk…silk is good. And red is…particularly good. The first thing we'll need is a thin nude thong. You can go ahead and remove all the tags. And…." He stood up from the armchair and walked over to Annette who wasn't at all overwhelmed by his requests. She actually looked like she respected his knowledge. "You had a limited collection from last season. The Rubens. Is there any chance you have anything left in the store?"

Annette seemed impressed with his request. "Sir you have excellent taste. That was the jewel of our collaboration with Jean Paul Gautier. They sold out immediately and we haven't had them in stock for ages." Tony looked disappointed. "But," she continued, "you may be in luck. I just noticed a return come through our system. Someone returned a large order that included each of our Rubens pieces, and I believe they are in the lady's size." Tony's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "I will send a few employees to search through our boxes of returns. It may take them a bit to find the items."

"We'll wait," Tony responded as quickly as possible. The saleswoman turned to head back upstairs on her sizeable mission. Tony took a few steps towards her and added under his breath, "and no price tags on any of the items you bring us." He hadn't intended for Ziva to hear this. But her hearing was better than he gave her credit for. She found that she appreciated the gesture. Annette gave Tony a single nod of understanding, and headed back upstairs.

Tony turned around to face a flabbergasted Ziva. "You….Speak….French? Since when?" she demanded.

"Probably since those four years I spent at a Swiss prep school." He flashed that DiNozzo smile.

"But you made me translate everything for you this entire trip. You made me order for you every time we went out for a meal," she said crossing her arms and tried to sound as gruff as possible. "How many languages do you speak?" she asked.

"Just a few" he said in Italian. "But mostly just the naughty words," he smirked in German. "I know all the naughty words in quite a few languages." He finished in Spanish.

"Why did you not use these skills as an agent?" Ziva asked just as the genius of what he actually done dawned upon her. Tony had understood what everyone was saying around him and had played dumb to gather intel. She knew as well as anyone what a person would say about another when they didn't think that person could understand. She blushed just thinking of the snide remarks she had added to waiters about him when ordering his meals over the past weeks.

"Oh baby," he boasted, "trust me, my skills were used. Very well used…"

"I'm telling Gibbs." Ziva teased.

"No you won't."

"Any why is that?" she asked taunting him.

"Because you are impressed, and you wish you would have thought of doing this yourself, and you're going to add this move to your badass arsenal of ninja skills." He smiled over at her and, even though she'd never admit it to him, he was absolutely correct.

"Now. Let's get you out of those clothes and into some more appropriate attire." Tony advanced on Ziva pulling her in for a deep kiss and a strong squeeze of her ass. He lifted up her skirt behind her and took a stronger hold of her ass pulling her into his front. She responded to his kiss when she felt him move against her front.

She remembered where she was and playfully pushed him away. "Who knows how many salespeople will walk through those elevator doors at any second."

"Zi, these guys are old pros. They've seen it all."

"And how would you know that, Tony? Are you here a lot?" Ziva felt a pang of jealousy thinking that Tony had brought other women here before.

"The first time I was in this room I was probably 8 or 9 years old." Ziva gaped at him. "Senior used to make me wait on that front couch while he shopped with my latest stepmother. So yes, I've been here more than a few times before. But you are the first woman I've brought here. And I intend to enjoy this experience."

"Tony, how can you afford this stuff? Those shoes at the prada couldn't have been cheap, and I know how much you make. I know your father has money, but you told me that he cut you off."

Tony smiled. He loved how she called one of his favorite stores "the prada", and he loved that she had no idea he'd spent over $9000 on those three pairs of shoes. He'd actually christened his Black AmEx card there. It had stayed unused for 10 years since his grandfather had died, hidden in the secret compartment of his wallet. He'd never had a reason to use it until Ziva.

"You may know what I make, but you don't know what I'm worth." Tony teased at her. He decided to lay it all out on the table for her. "Senior wasn't the first wealthy DiNozzo. Senior's senior was very successful. And unlike my father he was incredibly proud that I went into public service. He left me his entire estate."

"So you live off of a secret fortune?"

"No. I've never used that money before. Don't get me wrong, it's great to have it in the bank. The only reason I can buy expensive suits for work is because I have that money and don't need to save for retirement. But the money just sits in an account. A few times a year I'll need to buy Senior out of some mess he's gotten himself into, but I've never had a reason to use the money before now."

"And now…"

"Now, I have a reason. I know you're not into material possessions Zi, but please let me buy you some things. You deserve the very best, and I just want to have this time with you away from the rest of the world. Away from reality." He reached into his wallet and held out the black AmEx card in front of Ziva. "This is our escape from reality. This baby has no limit. I want you to have your "Pretty Woman" moment. I didn't tell you this to impress you. I just want you to know that you're not bankrupting me. And I want to spend money on you more than anything I've ever wanted before."

Ziva sashayed up to him and playfully snapped the card out of his fingers. "Well then, Mr. DiNozzo, let's see if we can't indulge you with a few days out of the 'real world'." She pecked him on the nose as the elevator bell chimed and 4 salespeople wheeled racks of frill into the room.

"Mr. DiNozzo," Annette announced in French. She then began explaining what each rack contained and how she had organized them. She handed Tony a very tiny shopping bag with god knows what inside, and instructed Tony to use the intercom if they should need any help, sizing, or additional items. "We are still looking for the Rubens."

As she turned to leave Tony interjected, "Hey baby, can you give her the card?" Ziva realized that she was standing there still holding the Black AmEx in her fingers. She handed the card over to Annette, who smiled and nodded at her. Then they were alone in the room.

"Ready to get started?" Tony's eyes sparkled and shone. "Let me help you out of those clothes" he started towards her.

She held her arm out stopping his advance. "Thank you Tony, but I think I am perfectly capable of putting on some underwear by myself." He pouted, but held up his arms in defeat.

Tony picked out an impossibly small matching set that he held out to her. Ziva downed the rest of her champagne and refilled her glass. "Can we start with a little more…fabric?"

He exchanged his first selection for a more sizeable set that she took from his hand. She turned to walk to the far end of the room, which looked to her like the dressing area, and pulled one heavy drape across the rod making her a private room. "Boo." She heard Tony whine. She pulled off her dress and unwove the new pieces from their hangers. She put on the bra. But then stopped before stepping into the panties. Even though these were some of the more sizeable items that were brought for her to try she could still see that they would look ridiculous pulled over the white cotton undies she wore. "Umm, Tony…." She called to him. What was she supposed to do? She understood that they were in France, but even here she knew it was still required for one to wear something underneath when trying on intimate items.

DiNozzo's arm flashed between the curtain and wall holding the small shopping bag Annette had given him. "Though you might need this."

She looked inside and smiled at the simple nude thong stripped of its tags just as DiNozzo had requested. No she understood why he had requested it. This was for her to wear underneath the items she tried. She discarded her white cotton Hanes in the corner and slipped on the tiny thong. She looked at the Hanes where they lay and realized that the size of what she had come in wearing would have translated into a sufficient amount of tissue paper to wrap up 5 or 6 of the nude pieces she now wore. She had to give Tony credit for thinking of everything. She pulled on the panties that matched the bra and was pleased to see that you barely noticed the outline of the thong she wore underneath.

"Come on Zi, let me see," Tony whined at her.

She stuck her head out of the curtain using her hands to hold the rest of it back to shield her body. She was happy to see that Tony had closed the other sets of red drapes so that even if someone stepped off the elevator they wouldn't be able to see her. This really was a well-designed setup they had here.

"I don't know Tony, this isn't my style." This was completely out of Ziva's element, and she was scared to walk out in front of him. Nudity was one thing. She was completely confident with Tony seeing her naked. But she didn't know how to act while wearing these things. Was she supposed to hold her body a certain way? Or put her hand on one jutted hip?

Tony yanked the drape open and sucked in a harsh breath. "God Ziva. I must have done something right in my last life to deserve this." Ziva smiled and relaxed. Maybe this would be fun.

Now that Tony had made Ziva comfortable, the situation became fun and very intimate. She didn't hide behind the drape to change. Tony took control of the situation and began to undress and redress her in different matching sets. She let herself become his dress up doll. She held her arms out when he commanded to let him remove a bra and replace it with another. Each time he reached around her body to fasten the clasps her would nuzzle into her neck. He would reach in to the bra cups after each time he fastened the back and pull each breast up to best display them in the cups. She dutifully stepped in and out of each pair of panties that he knelt in front of her to pull off and on. Each time his hands came near the seams to either pull a pair off or on he'd alternate by kissing one hip bone and then the other. And even though this was such an intimate and erotic experience the two of them joked and teased each other with such comfort. "Yowzaaa," Tony would exclaim. "Miss David, you should only wear lingerie. Don't bother covering this up" he'd rib.

"Yeah, in your dreams DiNozzo,"

"Actually, you were wearing this in one of them last night." He said holding up a particularly small silk teddy.

"Not in a million years Tony," she'd flirt right back and she let him dress her in that same piece. Their flirting came so naturally after years of working together.

And the pile of approved pieces was growing enormous. Tony never even asked for Ziva's opinion. He'd dress her in a set, and if he liked what he saw he'd grind his teeth take a sharp breath in, and then throw it in the "yes" pile. There was more in the 'yes' pile than would even fit in her underwear drawer back home. And far more than she'd ever owned in her life. And the pieces kept getting more complex and unique. Ziva wouldn't have even known how to get into these things on her own; garter belts, teddies, slips, babydolls, bustiers, delicate hosiery, corsets.

"Tony, I'll never be able to wear any of this stuff." She argued.

"Well babe, this isn't stuff you wear to the gym. This is for those…special occasions."

"And you envision us having this many special occasions" she indicated towards the 'yes' pile, "in the future."

"I do" he said to her with such certainty and candor that it warmed her further. She pulled him in for a deep kiss.

The elevator door chimed open and Annette called from the door, "Mr. Dinozzo. I'm very happy to say that we found those Rubens returns in the back. And they are the perfect size."

"Thank you Annette," Tony called. He walked to meet her closing each curtain tightly

behind him. He didn't even want another women seeing his Ziva in her state of undress. "We will be taking quite a number of pieces. You did an exceptional job with sizing and choice. I'll need our purchases delivered to our hotel later today. And please include a card with your information in one of the bags. From here on out we will only deal with you when we visit. We don't need anything else right now. I'll buzz the intercom when we're finished."

"Thank you Mr. DiNozzo," Annette beamed, handed tony the thick garment bags with the Rubens pieces, and quickly headed back into the elevator.

Tony returned to Ziva carrying thick garment bags. "Why did she sound so happy?" Ziva asked.

"They work on commission, and Annette just had a very good day." He winked at Ziva. "Not as good as mine," he joked "but that's an impossible standard."

"Those are some thick lingerie bags, Tony"

"These are special. We got very lucky that they had these today."

"Why are these pieces such a big deal to you?"

"Because Ziva, when I saw a picture of this collection I imagined you in it. This was months ago, and I still think about you wearing these every day." He opened the garment bags and threw a particularly ornate bra and panty set in the 'yes' pile. He opened more and threw when looked like a nightie in too.

"You don't even want me to try them on?" she asked.

"Zi, these pieces were made for you. Trust me." He pulled out one last piece that looked like a dress and held it up. "This, I would like you to try on. I just want to see you in it." His gaze was starting to look hungry.

Ziva unhooked the bra she was wearing and stepped out of the current pair of panties and threw them in the "yes" pile. She started over to where Tony held the dress in only her tiny thong. "Wait." He stopped her. "Will you put on the shoes?" he asked. Ziva went over to slide on her pumps only to be stopped again by Tony. "Not those ones. The other pair." The intensity of his voice and ragged way his eyed raked over her body caused her to clench down below. She was instantly wet, and very happy that this particular thong had already been purchased for her. She took the shoes out of their box and strapped them on. She could feel his hungry gaze raking over her, and she loved it. She couldn't help adding an extra swing to her hips as she stood up and walked over to him. She loved how the sky-high heels gave her so much height. She barely had to lift her head to meet Tony's lips. Tony's eyes devoured her as he knelt down holding out the Rubens dress for Ziva to step into. She used his shoulder for balance to gingerly step into the ornate dress. Tony couldn't help himself from nipping her tattoo when she raised her left leg. She still couldn't figure out what it was supposed to look like on. It was a mass of details and structure. Once she was safely standing inside the dress Tony pulled it up her body and moved around behind her to secure the zipper. He reached around her shoulders to cup each breast and lift them into a structure that Ziva didn't imagine could have existed. He grabbed her hair in one hand and twisted it up into a low side bun that he held in place. He turned her to the mirror and placed his chin on her shoulder.

That was certainly a dress! How did it even stay on, Ziva thought. Black ornate detail hugged her body, but the front was the focal point. Elaborate cups covered her breasts, but then the dress plunged down her ribcage. Inches of skin were exposed between and below the line of her breasts. The structure of the dress held it in position, and Ziva's mouth hit the floor. She had never been in anything like this. Glamour and sex oozed from her reflection in the mirror. From the delicate way Tony had woven her hair behind her, all the way down to the shoes that would have stopped traffic on their own, Ziva felt sexier than she ever had before. Tony nuzzled into where he had been resting his chin on her shoulder. "Stunning," he whispered in her ear. "How I pictured you in my head never compared to how you look right now."

"Tony, I look…hot."

Tony exhaled into her neck sending shivers down her spine. "Ziva, you could never look more beautiful than you did sleeping in my arms. But, since you need to be dressed in public you should be in something worthy. I prefer you naked, but since that privilege is mine and I must cover you in public, this dress will do." She smiled back at him through the mirror and leaned back into him pressing her ass into the erection she could clearly feel at her back.

"It's like you read my mind." He turned her around and kissed her with an immediate need. He guided them over to the furthest back corner of the room. He pulled her dress up over his hips as he freed himself from his pants and let them fall to the floor. He sat back on a cushioned ottoman in the corner of the room and ripped Ziva's thong down her legs. He only freed it from one foot before he pulled her down on top of himself so that she straddled his frame. Ziva was the one who lowered her body onto him taking his entire length inside her. They both moaned at the sensation. Feeling particularly bold while wearing the dress Ziva took over setting the pace and riding him deeply and harshly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies in tight to increase the friction on her clit. She moaned again. Tony smiled as his little minx, and since he knew he wasn't going to last long with her riding him in that dress, decided to quicken her pleasure. As she leaned slightly off him to let some of his length out he flashed a hand in between them and hooked her clit with his finger. By the time she had taken him all the way inside her again he had pulled her even tighter into him. The pleasure she was taking was exponentially increased. He muffled her shocked scream with his lips as he bucked deeper into her. She bit into his lip and he drove into her with more force. He could have died right there with her riding him, watching her tiny dagger tattoo slide in and out of his thigh. He felt her clench around him, and didn't torture himself any longer fighting his release. He came deep inside her and held her so that he was buried to the hilt. He leaned over and picked up her white cotton Hanes that she had worn into the store. He reached underneath her and bunched them up. He took one final thrust into her and kissed her deep. He let his death grip on her loosen and leaned her back so they could watch him emerge from her core. He took the cotton panties and used them to both wipe his dick as it emerged and catch his cum that was dripping out of Ziva. "Watch," he told her. They both watched as he held the panties under her to catch what Tony had spilled. Ziva used her muscles to contract and expel the rest of Tony's seed. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a growl.

"You like watching me do that?" she asked. He nodded. After his cum had stopped dripping out of her he used an unsoiled section of the underwear to give her a final wipe. It was such a tender gesture. He placed the panties down and pulled her back in close to him. They stayed like that while they each caught their breath and simply took in the pleasure. "Tony, I don't need the dress. It's probably a fortune."

Tony looked over to the discarded white panties, reached into them and brought his hand up to her with a finger glistening with his cum. He took that finger and smeared the contents on the interior of the dress that was hitched up around Ziva's hips. "Well now we have to buy it," he smiled deviously.

"You are such a cad," she joked giving him a final peck. They both stood up and redressed. Ziva put on the original dress she had worn into the store and one of her favorite new sets from the 'yes' pile. Tony removed the tags and hung onto them. He also tucked the used white cotton panties into his pocket. He buzzed the intercom and instructed the staff which items they would be purchasing. He made sure to hand over the tags from the items Ziva was wearing out of the store. He gave them their hotel information and signed the receipt without even looking at the amount.

Back on the Champs Elysee, Ziva asked, "Are we done shopping?"

"You need one more thing."

"And what is that?"

"You need a flouncy skirt" he announced. He pulled her into the Chanel store next door and handed her a dress that caught his eye immediately as they walked in. "Since this is a quickie," he winked at her, "I'm not going to ask for a private room. But please let me see it on you."

Ziva took the beautiful red dress into a fitting room. She had to admit that Tony had fantastic taste. She pulled on the dress and emerged to let him see it. "Spin for me please" Tony made a little circle motion with his finger. Ziva rolled her eyes, but went ahead and turned in a slow circle. "No, Zi. Spin. Put some kick in it." Ziva smiled and spun around a few times to amuse Tony. The short skirt of the dress fanned out around her. "Perfect." Tony declared.

"So this is a flouncy skirt?" Ziva asked. She hadn't actually known what the word meant.

He walked over to her and ripped the price tag from the dress. "This is flouncy. Will you wear it today?" he asked. Ziva nodded. She went back into the fitting room to gather her belongings while Tony headed over to pay for the dress.

She came up next to him at the counter. "So why do I need a 'flouncy' skirt?" she asked.

"You'll see" he teased. Ziva caught sight of the 1500-euro receipt Tony was signing and her eyes bulged. He put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her in tight. "You're worth every penny."

God he loved spending time with Ziva. The two of them spent the next few hours wandering around the streets of Paris. He loved this new silly side that she was showing him. It was as if Paris let them both escape from their daily roles. Tony wanted to sit by the river. Ziva playfully refused to follow him because there was a muddy strip of grass that would ruin her new shoes. He threw her on her back for a piggy back ride and spent an inappropriate amount of time cantering around in a circle making neighing noises before he would put her down. He was literally 'horsing around'. It was so Tony. She pretended to be exasperated with his childishness. They found a secluded bench on the river where Tony wanted to sit and watch the boats. "You want me to sit on a public bench in this dress?" she teased him. "Not after how much I know you paid for it." Tony pulled her sideways onto his lap. They sat for over an hour. Silently watching the boats pass as Tony stroked her hair and cheek.

"Zi, I love you," Tony broke their silence. He froze after the words blurted out of his mouth afraid he had ruined this moment. It was one thing to say that it the throes of passion, or even in the dark of night. But he just laid his heart out in his sleeve in the bright sunlight. There was no delicate way out of this situation, and he very well could have just popped the magic bubble they'd been in.

"You're a terrible horse Tony" Ziva scolded, "But I love you too." The affection and love he felt for this woman overwhelmed him. He could only continue stroking her cheek and he fought to fight off the tears welling in his eyes. They stayed on that bench for another hour. They were each too content to move, and the sun set brilliantly right in front of them.

When the sun disappeared behind the buildings Tony asked, "Will you indulge me, Ziva?"

"Have I not already done so for you Tony?" she gave him a very naughty smile.

"You have been more than generous," he lightly slapped her ass, "I've just always had this image of eating with the woman I love on the Eiffel Tower. You know, the beautiful lights of Paris spread below us."

"You watch too many movies Tony, but ok, I can do that."

**Chapter 3- Are you kidding? In Public?**

They had a surprisingly good meal on one of the lower floor restaurants of the tower. Tony looked at her throughout their meal like he wanted to devour her.

Ziva wanted to play with him. "I couldn't help by notice earlier how much you enjoyed my knife stabbing you." He smiled at her. "You know, Tony, I've thought about stabbing you for years."

"Really." Tony responded with a naïve charm.

"Yes Tony," she said seductively. "And I think you know that I have an extensive collection of knives." Ziva referred to her vast knife collection at home. "Only I had a different knife picked out for you."

Tony realized she was teasing him. "And which one was that?"

"She's a beauty. Quite old. Serrated. Nine inches." She wore a wicked grin.

"You are going to pay for that later, Ziva David."

"Do you promise?" That wicked grin still danced across her face. Tony wanted to take her right there on the table and watch that tattoo slide into him. She drove him crazy! He rearranged himself under the table thinking about what he planned to do to her much sooner than she ever expected. She'd be coming for him within the hour.

After dinner they headed up to the open-air champagne deck located higher up in the tower. It was actually a great idea that Tony had. It was beautiful with the lights of Paris spread out below, and even though Ziva had always considered what they were doing cheesy, it was different with Tony. Or maybe she was different. These cliché acts held different meanings when she was with him. He had managed to overcome her jaded demeanor. What had taken years to build had been broken down in less than 24 hours by simple affection. When they arrived at the cocktail level Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, "go to the ladies room and take off your underwear." Ziva's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Trust me Zi, this will be fun. If you don't do it I won't tell you the secret of the flouncy shirt" he sing-songed. Tony brushed a hand underneath her shirt and traced the hem of her underwear. Ziva had already mentally agreed, and she headed to the ladies room. She found herself flushed and aroused at what could Tony have planned. When she took off her underwear she slid a finger across her lips that were already wet with anticipation and curiosity.

She met Tony back at the front and they were led to their table. It was stunning. Right on the edge of the patio. The maître'd left with a promise that a waiter would be over soon. "What are we going to do Tony?" Ziva's eyes danced with curiosity and desire. He loved how adventurous his Ziva was. Tony made a big show of arranging everything on the table, and an over the top flourish was added when he arranged his napkin on his lap.

He leaned in over the table to her. "I want you to come sit on my lap," he dared. Ziva shrugged and stood up to make her way to his side of the table. As she sat down on him he held her ass and stilled her a few inched off his lap. He made some rearrangements to his napkin and pulled her down onto his lap. Ziva yelped in shock as his penis slid into her. He held her down in a vice like grip while her absolute shock passed. How had he managed to do that? How was he inside her? Holy crap, he must have been concealing himself under the napkin. She tried to get up as the panicked notion that everyone in this very public location knew what they were doing, but Tony held her down. "Nobody knows. They can't tell what were doing. It just looks like you're sitting on my lap. This is why we needed the flouncy skirt." She looked down and noticed that when she sat the light material of the shirt had haloed out around her. It was covering his entire lap. Could no one else really tell what they were doing?

A waiter approached the table and Ziva panicked. The man asked what he could bring them to drink. Ziva stared back at him with wide-eyed horror, but he gave no hint that he knew anything out of the ordinary was underway. Tony used his foot to pull their chair in closer to the table. That movement rocketed him deeper into Ziva, and the waiter had no idea. "Two glasses of champagne please. Actually, bring us a bottle of Krug." Tony pulled Ziva down into his lap reaching up to kiss her cheek. This stroked his shaft and sent him back deep into Ziva.

"Yes Sir." The waiter bowed and left. Ziva was exhilarated at what they were getting away with. Her panic turned to a frenzied need for Tony.

"Tony, how do we do this?" Her voice quivered with need for him to move inside of her.

"You see, my little Zee-vaa, we simply act normal." he spun her to the side so that her legs were over the arm of his chair. The sensation rocketed her body as he rotated inside of her.

"Tony!" she moaned into his neck as he gripped him and squeezed her legs tight. She panted into his neck with her hot breaths. "I love you," she breathed into his neck before biting down into his skin. She felt his hips buck into her ever so slightly. This was unbelievable! Any movement, even the slightest twitch, was incredible. They were having sex in open public and that sent her nerves on end. She felt that familiar throb and pulse start between her legs. She'd never known how turned on she'd be by public sex.

The waiter returned and held a bottle out for Tony to inspect. Tony nodded in approval and spun Ziva back around so that her legs faced the table while the water popped the cork. When Tony stilled Ziva in his lap so that she faced the table he felt her already sliding over the edge. She was coming already and she was tightening around him. He couldn't help himself from reaching forward to the table to grab another napkin. He pushed deeper inside her and felt her unhinge. His little minx was a voyeur. The waiter had leaned down to pour the glasses of champagne and he was no more than three feet from Ziva's face. And she was coming with frenzied spasms for him. He reveled in the sweet torture he could see on her face from having to control her reaction. Tony wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in tight to feel her shaking uncontrollable as she continued to orgasm for him. While this also felt amazing for him, he knew that he could do this for hours. He was taking the most joy from her fight to control herself. He was going to hold her here for hours. The waiter handed each of them a glass of champagne and Ziva jerked it up to her mouth and literally chugged it down. Tony smiled to himself. He was making her crazy. The waiter raised his eyebrows and took her glass for a refill. She took the refilled glass and leaned back against Tony. He held her still as the spasms passed and she regained her normal breathing. He loved her so much. He let her return to a regular state by staying absolutely still inside of her. But Tony was still rock solid. He could stay like this for hours and he planned to wring every last ounce from Ziva. He made sure not to move inside of her as he brought his glass of champagne to her lips. She took a dainty sip and he rocked lightly inside of her. She took another larger sip and he pressed deep circling his cock inside of her. This movement was imperceptible for anyone watching them, but it lit her on fire. He tipped his glass up and encouraged her to swallow long and deep with a last buck before he snatched his glass away and spun Ziva to the opposite side. He pulled her into his neck and reveled in the feeling of her teeth sinking into his flesh to keep her from screaming as she came again around him. "My baby likes this." He whispered into her ear. "I am going to take you so many times like this." He leaned his hips to one side so get even deeper as her felt Ziva break his flesh as she continued to spasm and tremble in his arms.

He continued the cycle of letting her regain her composure before letting her suck down the quality champagne and making her come over and over on his lap. About halfway through the bottle of champagne Ziva had become so weak in his arms that he worried he had gone too far. She was whimpering into his chest. He worried and asked, "Ziva, do you want me to stop?" She turned her enormous brown eyes up to meet his.

The Bambi innocence turned into the look of a predator. "Don't you dare stop. Fuck me until I cry." That was all the motivation he needed. He increased is pace and gave her less time to recover between her spasms. By the time they had finished the bottle of Krug there were tears creeping out of the corners of Ziva's eyes. They made their way to leave their table with Tony forcing Ziva to walk directly in front of him. He needed her to cover the soaking wet patch that her multiple orgasms had left staining his pants. In their elevator ride down Ziva smiled as she leaned back against Tony and pressed her ass against his still solid member. He was impressive.

He took her again in the short taxi ride back to the hotel. He pulled her sideways onto his lap as he both entered her from behind and used his fingers to massage her clit. This night was far from over.

Tony slammed Ziva up against the elevator wall as they rode to their room. He'd been rock hard for the past two hours that he'd made her come over and over, and his need had finally boiled over. He practically dragged her to their room and attacked her before the door had closed. He pulled her out onto the balcony into the warn night air. Tony practically ripped her dress off and threw it to the side. He backed her up to the railing and knelt before her spreading her wide and plunging his tongue into her. Ziva let out a bloodcurdling scream. She was so sensitive that this was almost painful. Tony looked up from between her legs. "So. I think you're all warmed up." He joked at her. His fingers played across her tattoo.

Ziva pulled him up by a fistful of hair and tore the shirt off of his back. Buttons flew in every direction and made pleasant clinking noises as they hit the balcony floor. His clothing went flying. She couldn't get him out of them fast enough. They stood naked against each other and Ziva kissed him deeply. She then pulled away and turned so that she was bent over the balcony. Tony didn't waste any time pushing against her and filling her from behind with a pounding thrust. Ziva screamed again as he hit her swollen g-spot. He started pulling slowly in and of her coming completely out each time and languidly filling her to the brim with each thrust. His nails raked up and down her back and she leaned forward over the balcony bar with the lights of Paris beneath her. His pace quickened as he started pounding into her harder and faster. Ziva was sure he was on the brink when he pulled out and spun her around. He turned around so that he was against the balcony railing. He lifted up her left leg and hitched it over the railing at her knee. He lifted her up and secured her other leg around his hips and over the railing. He pulled her in for a long kiss then lowered her slowly backwards. She was so light that he could move her with one arm. "Watch," he said. He held her body out and lowered her inch by inch down onto his dick. He kept lifting her completely off of him so they could both watch as he entered her with each stroke until he disappeared inside. Ziva understood why Tony seemed so obsessed with her tattoo. Each time he lowered her onto him the knife slide into his thigh. Ziva wished she could take credit for the design, but that had been luck. Tony was the first person that she'd had sex with since she got the tattoo. It was really was an erotic stroke of luck.

After more time than each of them could bear Tony picked up his pace and increased his force. Each time he plunged all the way inside her Ziva used the leverage of her legs over the railing in to pull him as deep as possible inside her. Tony could only manage a few minutes of this deluge before he roared out and spilled hours of built up steam into her. He lifted her off and carried her over to the balcony chair where he curled her up in his lap. "Oh god Ziva. Oh god Ziva. Oh god Ziva" he repeated into her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

It occurred to Ziva how intense that had probably been for him. He had stayed hard in her for hours, bringing her release and delaying it for himself. She'd never known another man to be able to do what he'd just done. He'd probably been in pain for hours, and he'd kept at it for her. She let him rock her back and forth. She tiled her head up and looked into his eyes. Cupping his chin she told him, "No one has ever done that for me. They don't even compare. You are amazing." She was rewarded with a signature DiNozzo smile. Pride welled out of his eyes.

Tony's eyes lit up as he lifted her up with him out for the chair. "Bath time!" He swooped her over and deposited her delicately on the bed. She heard the large Jacuzzi tub faucet turn on and she loved Tony even more. A long bath was exactly what she wanted right now. She rolled over, grabbed the remote and turned on the giant television. It would take a while for the enormous Jacuzzi tub to fill. She flipped through the channels. She stopped as Pulp Fiction came onto the screen. She smiled and turned the volume way up so that Tony could hear it in the bathroom. Tony was going to flip when he heard which scene she had stumbled across. Uma Thurman and John Travolta were just being announced on stage and the dance scene was seconds away. Ziva had blasted the sound just in time for the announcer's words "All right. Let's see what you two can do. Take it away" blasted from the screen.

Tony jumped into the bedroom just as the familiar Chuck Berry song started blaring from the set. Naked as a jaybird, Tony started up his best impression of John Travolta's famous 'twist' from the movie. He contorted his face, jerked his arms around, and pivoted on his feet in a spastic display. Ziva erupted in laughter at his moves that he did with such abandon, and at the impression he was committing so strongly to.

"Ziva come dance with me," he begged holding a hand out to her.

"No way Tony."

He stopped moving completely and pouted at her. He looked like a heartbroken child. She could not believe she was going to do this, but when he gave her that look she was hopeless. She kicked her feet off the bed and went over to him and took his hand. The second she placed her hand in his Tony started up the 'twist' again. He was so fully committed to his movements. He was contorting his face into such extreme expressions Ziva felt herself smile.

"Dance, Ziva, dance" he begged.

Pulp Fiction was a very popular film back in Israel and Ziva actually knew all of Uma Thurman's moves from this dance. She sighed and gave in to the moment. She gave up all abandon and danced like her life depended on it. She did her best to suppress her smile as she danced along with Tony. The two of them gyrated and pivoted, both completely naked, like lunatics. Ziva really did know all the moves. She led Tony through 'the swim, ' the batman', the 'dog fight', and the 'buogaloo' moves from the movie. This was why she loved Tony. He had her doing the 'twist' in a hotel suite in Paris, completely naked, in front of a wall of windows, with the volume turned up so high it was sure to attract attention. And she was lost in the moment. She jerked her hips back and forth and laughed out loud as she gave the moves everything she had.

"My baby can dance!" She heard Tony scream over the lyrics of the song. She smiled with abandon and put an extra kick into it.

They continued to dance in circles until the song ended and they ringing of the hotel phone snapped them back to reality. Ziva rushed over to answer it as Tony turned the volume down to a whispering level. Ziva answered into the phone in French and hung up turning to Tony with a smile.

"It seems they've had some complaints about the noise," she couldn't help herself from laughing while she told him what the front desk had relayed to her. Tony flicked off the TV pushed Ziva down into the bed. Toy tucked Ziva into a ball and curled around her. She kissed the palm of his hand.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"Just for being you. We should try to keep the noise down."

"I'll do my best, but I'm not making any promises. You're the one who can't stop screaming." Tony joked back at her. They lay in silence until Ziva heard the tub reaching it filling point. "I'll make the bath." She told him.

**Chapter 4- Ziva's secrets**

She opened a cabinet over the tub and was greeted with a dizzying assortment of expensive oils and salts. Oh the choices. Ziva was surprisingly girly when it came to her baths. She knew exactly which oils and salts she liked and mixed up a concoction that released a delicious palette of scents when she emptied the contents into the water.

"My little hairy butt! It's bath time."

Tony padded into the bathroom. Even though particular term of endearment she had chosen for him wouldn't have been his first choice, he'd answer to 'shithead' if it came out of Ziva's mouth with that sort of endearment. "What did you do to the bath? It smells incredible."

"Secret recipe," she reveled in the whimsy Tony brought out of her.

Ziva nestled in between Tony legs and lay back on his chest giving him a mouthful of her hair. Her unruly hair was a mass of curls in Tony's face. She purposefully let her mane suffocate him as she playfully pretended she didn't know what she was doing.

"Hair much, Z?" Ziva feigned innocence. "Well," he joked "you're lucky that you happen to be in the arms of a hair god, which you must have already known. I mean look at me." He gestured to his boyish haircut that Ziva secretly loved. "Let me just braid this bad boy down…" He grabbed chunks of her hair and, even through she couldn't see exactly what he was doing, it felt like he was tying pieces of her hair together in knots. "Your hair is hard to work with." He grimaced as his attempts to control the beast that was Ziva's hair were clearly not working. If anything, whatever he was doing simply made her hair stick out more.

"Tony watch." Ziva smoothed out whatever he had been attempting to do and separated a small section of her hair. She slowly braided the piece letting him watch what she was doing.

"That's what I was doing" he joked at her, "I just had one little part wrong. Ziva rolled her eyes at him and handed the half finished braid over to him.

Vidal Sassoon, Tony was not. He cursed under his breath and his tried to finish the braid Ziva had handed to him. How could this be so difficult? She'd just done this without looking and reaching her arms behind her own head! He kept making mistakes and having to undo the hair to where she left off. He finally finished the length of hair and caught the hang of the motions. He laughed at the noticeable point along the braid where he had taken over for Ziva. But Tony was no quitter. He separated another section of her hair and started to braid. This went much better.

"You'll never need to braid your own hair again." Tony kidded to her as he dropped the strand he had finished all by himself. "Hmmmm" he growled low in his throat. Even though he'd dropped the braid it stood straight to the side of Ziva's head.

Ziva lightly touched his braid that stood straight out of her head and laughed.

"Well," Tony continued, "it seems that you need to braid these things in a certain direction. Noted" he added sarcastically. He picked up another section of Ziva's hair and made sure to braid the hair holding it in the direction he intended it to lie. He was getting pretty good at this, he boasted to himself, and he made a noise of approval. As he started to separate another small section of her hair, she stopped him.

"Larger braids are easier" she told him.

"Ummmm…you could have told me that a bit earlier, sweet cheeks" Tony ribbed her. He gathered up all of her hair and braided it down her back. Not half bad he thought to himself. He reached the end and noticed a problem. The small braids had stayed in without securing the bottoms. But he could clearly see that once he let the ends of this braid go it would simply unravel. "Hmmmm," Tony questioned aloud. Ziva took an elastic, that Tony hadn't even noticed, from around her wrist and held it back to him. He grabbed it from her hand and pulled back. Ziva held onto her end until she felt the hair tie start to pull her fingers and then let it go so that it snapped Tony on the hand. She let out a hearty laugh. "You are so going to pay for that" Tony warned. He secured her hair and pulled Ziva into him. The braid allowed him access to Ziva's neck and he took advantage of a ticklish spot he'd discovered on the bottom of her neck right behind her clavicle. He held her tight while he bit and tongued her spot as she squealed and splashed around with her legs. He used the short stiff hairs that had started to peak out of his chin at this late hour to rake across her skin as she continued to giggle and thrash around. After he was content that she had paid for her little prank he pulled her back against him, tucking his nose into a less ticklish spot on her neck.

Ziva made herself comfortable lying back between Tony's legs in the warm water. It felt incredible, the soft scented water, the blowing jets, Tony's arms wrapped around her, and his even breath against her neck. She felt herself starting to prune, but she was too happy to move. Tony whispered into her neck "an hour in here and you'll feel as clean as the day you were born."

His comment jolted a painful memory. "Tony?" she asked, "Do you know how unclean I am?"

"Ziva, where did that just come from? Why would you say that?"

"Things have been done to me, Tony. You won't even let anyone else drive your car. And I've been used. I'm damaged goods. I've been abused and violated worse than you can imagine."

"Ziva, I love you no matter what, and I don't care what's been done to you. You are perfect, and nothing could change that."

"You know things were done to me in Somalia. You know I've been raped." Tony's arms tensed protectively around her. "But you don't know how bad it was. I'd rather you know the truth now. I don't want you to find out later and regret touching me."

Tony pulled her chin around so he could look in Ziva's eyes. "Z, I'll kill anyone who hurts you."

She laughed, "Actually, you did kill everyone who hurt me. But they did things before you saved me." Tony tried to tighten his hold on Ziva to comfort her. She pulled away. "No Tony. You need to know how badly I've been used. I want you to find out now so you can decide if you still want me." Ziva inched away from him and turned around in the tub to face Tony. She pulled her knees into her chest and took a deep breath.

"Ziva you don't need to tell me." Tony assured her.

"No Tony. I do. I need to tell someone." She started, "You know Saleem raped me. But he wasn't the only one." Tony saw red and darkness clouded his eyes. She continued, "you killed all of them, Tony. There's no more revenge to be had for what they did. But things were done to me that their deaths can't undo." She took another deep breath and continued. "I don't know how many times I was raped. Too many to count. And I don't know how many different men raped me. They tied my arms down. I kicked the first man who tried to rape me in the balls. They had to tie me with my legs spread open. My hands and feet would turn blue. They took turns with me. Once they left me tied face down on the interrogation table for 3 days with no food. There was a window in the interrogation room, and I counted the days. To earn a drink of water I'd have to suck on them. Sometimes they'd come in groups and watch each other take me. One after the other. They would put things in me. A few men in particular liked to put their guns in me. One man liked blondes and he'd always cover my head with a hood. They'd cum all over my body and I could never wash it off. There was always semen caked in my hair. Saleem had a rule that only he could take me face to face. The others were supposed to take me from behind. I wish they followed this rule when he wasn't around." She had a photographic memory and those men would forever be etched in her mind. It was so much better if she never saw their faces. Ziva hung her head in shame. She'd preferred when she lost consciousness because of the abuse. Then she didn't have to know what they were doing to her. "When allied groups of terrorists passed through the area Saleem would tie me to a table outside and let them all have a turn with me. They used a tub of Vaseline for lubrication. A handful of Vaseline doesn't stop the pain after you've been raped 20 times tied to a table in the sun."

"They never gave me clothing. I would have used it to hang myself. That kind of mercy wasn't an option. And the tub of Vaseline they used…that was always left with me in my cell. Saleem told me that once that tub ran out there'd be nothing left to use. It killed me when each man scooped out a handful to use. One day I passed out and woke up to see the lid off the jar and the Vaseline had leaking over the cell floor. It had so many hairs in it. I scraped the contents back into the container. As horrible as that was, it was better than nothing. That disgusting tub of Vaseline was the only possession I had there. I would have protected it with my life. When I heard steps approach my cell I'd hold it into my chest. I'd carry it out myself so they wouldn't forget it. They'd tease me that it was almost empty. It was so close to empty when you rescued me."

Bile rose in Tony's throat. He couldn't let Ziva see the physical reaction her words were causing him. He knew he had to let her keep talking. She'd never given any hint that these atrocities have been done to her. Tony was nauseous thinking about her tiny body keeping these secrets for so long.

How had they done these things to her? She was so beautiful and precious. He ground his teeth realizing that her beauty had only made things worse for her in captivity. He reached out and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. She let him touch her. How could she let any man touch her ever again, he thought. It warmed him that she let him close to her, and that meant everything to him. He was amazed at the strength in her small body. Her shoulders were so thin. Ziva was all muscle, but her tiny frame could only support so much mass. Her wrists were so little, her shoulders so thin, and her neck was so slender. He could probably wrap his entire hand around her neck. He became dizzy with rage as he remembered the bruising around her neck when they rescued her. They'd had their hands around his Ziva's neck. He only regained his equilibrium with the silent promise that no one would ever hurt her again.

"I know that I was pregnant at least once." Now that Ziva had started she couldn't stop. "I almost bled out when I miscarried. God help me, but I'm so glad I lost that baby. They stuffed a rag in me and left me in my cell for days. I don't know why I didn't bleed to death. There was so much blood. The rag was soaked through and it dried stiff. And I had no way to clean all that blood off my legs. It was caked to me until it flaked off."

"Do you know," she asked, "they stopped questioning me for intel after two weeks? I wasn't being kept for my knowledge. I was priceless to Saleem. At least that's how he described me to each man who tried to buy me. One explained to him how unattractive the whores in his village were. He had 5 sons of his own, and he said I'd be 'well used'. He said all I needed was a good hosing down. Saleem wouldn't sell, and a few of them offered quite a lot of money. If you hadn't come Tony, I'd still be there."

"None of this is in the official report. You know that Tony. This could never be on the public record. The report stated that Saleem kept me as his prize. I wish…All the men responsible are dead and I'm the only one who knows what really happened. Now you too. I was prepared to carry these secrets to my grave. Those things are too horrible. What I live with is horrible. I had all the tests done when I came home. I guess you could say I was lucky to stay free of any STDs. By some miracle the doctor tells me I can still have children. I guess I'm lucky? Horrible things have been done to me. But you said you love me, and I could never look you in the eye if I didn't confess these things. Can you love someone with this past? I can't. Tony…I'm giving you this 'out' to walk away. I understand if you do."

She looked at him and searched his face for any response. He'd always loved how her eyes were far too large for her face. In their time together he's discovered the sheer joy in seeing those giant eyes lust for him. But right now pain poured out of them. So much pain in such beautiful eyes. She was a deer caught in headlights and his heart broke for her.

Ziva became quiet and silent tears spilled down her cheeks. The blind anger that consumed him switched to compassion. His fragile warrior. She had been so abused. The thought of leaving never crossed his mind. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close to him. Sobs began to wrack her body, uncontrollable sobs. Ziva had never told anyone what had happened to her. Everything she had pushed down so deeply came out. Her sobbing took her breath away. She was hyperventilating unable to gain her breath between each sob that wracked her body. Tony just held her against his chest. It physically hurt to cry like this. Her nose was running down his bare skin. She had lost all control of her body. All she heard were his whispers, "Shhhhh, angel. It's all right now." She focused on his chant to gain her breath. She was never going to finish crying she thought. How could she? Before she was captured she could have counted all the men she'd been with on her fingers. She'd been proud of how selective she'd been. Now…she couldn't even think about it. The way she'd been tossed around and tied up while they took turns. They kept her so thin that she couldn't even fight back. Tony had saved her. She knew Gibbs had fired the shot that killed Saleem, and McGee was there too, but she always saw Tony as her savior.

Tony's heart broke for this precious woman. She was right that he had no idea exactly how bad it had been for her. He wrapped Ziva in his arms and pulled her tight against him as she sobbed. He held her against him and stroked her hair as he rocked her back and forth. He flipped the switch that allowed the water to drain. She continued to sob uncontrollably as the water drained from the tub. He held her tight against him with one arm and used the other to wrap her in a few fluffy towels that lined the tub edge. Ziva just continued to sob and hyperventilate. Tony picked her up keeping her wrapped in the ball of towels in that same fetal position as she continued to cry. He walked her to the bed and lay them down. He continued to stroke her hair while he held her tight against him. Ziva cried and cried. She has never before told the extent of what happened to her in Somalia. She probably hadn't admitted it all to herself before this.

Tony soothed her. "Ziva, your not less of a woman for what happened to you. You are incredible for having survived. This doesn't make me love you any more," he continued, "it's not possible for me to love you any more. But I have more respect for you as a human being than I thought one could feel for another person." He held her as she cried out all the unshed tears from her abuse. He started singing to her. It was a lullaby with her name in it. She listened to the rhythmic vibrations of his voice in his chest as be sang to her. It felt like an eternity before she lost consciousness.

Ziva woke up to an empty bed. Her head hurt. She had cried so much the previous night that she had dehydrated herself. And now she was paying for that with a pounding headache. The room was dark, but when she looked over to the balcony she saw bright light peeking thought the crack in the center of the heavy curtain. She walked over and opened them wide. Bright sunlight assaulted her face only increasing the pounding in her head. What time was it? The clock next to the bed read 10am. Ziva never slept past 5! How had she dozed until such a late hour? Then she noticed the note on Tony's pillow. She crawled back into bed and picked up the hotel stationary that he had filled with his handwriting.

"Good morning beautiful! Despite your best effort to scare me off last night I'm afraid that you're stuck me with. I love my little warrior. I've left a large bottle of water on the nightstand. You are to drink the entire contents with the aspirin I have also left out. I bet you have one killer headache this morning. I have a few errands that I'm getting out of the way right now. Don't you dare leave this room until I return. Love, your hairy butt."

Ziva smiled and saw the large bottle of water he had left on his nightstand with four aspirin neatly arranged in front. She gulped them down and followed his instructions with hearty mouthfuls of water. Then she noticed the small picture Tony had propped behind the water. She picked it up and studied it. It was tiny, the size that could fit in a wallet. The edges were completely worn and each one was fraying. There was fingerprints and oil from touch marring most of the image, except the pristine center of the picture where she could see it was a picture of her from a crime scene. The center of the picture with her image had been kept in pristine condition. This was an old picture. Ziva could tell from her hairstyle that this was taken when she first came to NCIS. She was in focus in the picture, but this image was clearly not a picture of her. She surmised that Tony had found a crime scene photo with her in the background and cut the tiny section of her out. How long had he been carrying this in his wallet? Feeling the worn soft sides of the picture she guessed it had been for quite a while. It struck her that he had probably been carrying this picture in his wallet for years. Even when he was dating Jeanne this picture may have been hidden away in his wallet. The thought made her swell with pride. Her wide smile caused the dry tears caked on her cheeks to crack. She reached up and felt one puffy tender eye. She needed a shower. She was still covered in the oil from the bath the night before. She had never washed the oil and salt off her skin.

The shower water was heaven as it rained down on her face. Had the bathroom door just opened and closed? She actually felt clean as she stepped out of the shower and shrugged on a luxurious hotel robe. A tiny jar of crème was on the sink counter that hadn't been there when she'd entered the shower. She picked up and studied the tiny jar of Crème de la Mer eye crème. Tony was back. He'd left her eye crème to soothe her raw eyes. And he'd picked well. It felt amazing as she smoothed the thick crème under the tender skin of her eyes. She had to smile as she recalled some of the insults she had thrown Tony's way in the past: a player, a jerk, she had once accused him of being one to 'hit it and quit it'. And now he surprised her with every move he made. She exited the bathroom to him whistling an upbeat tune while setting the small dining table. He had picked up fresh chocolate croissants for them and a bowl of divine looking berries. As he transferred a cup of coffee from the take out cup to the fine hotel mug he beamed a wide smile at her.

He pulled out a chair for her and bowed, "Your breakfast awaits, my love." She grinned back at him and took a seat. He helped her scoot her chair closer to the table and kissed the top of her wet head

"Where's my picture?" Tony asked her. Ziva motioned to where she had left it on top of her suitcase. He tucked it back into that same secret compartment in his wallet where his Black AmEx slept. "It's my good luck charm." Another DiNozzo smile.

"How did I sleep so late?"

"Dreams of me I'd guess." He joked. "I wouldn't want to wake up either with such tantalizing images racing thought my mind."

"I love chocolate croissants," she exclaimed.

"I know," he grinned.

"So what 'errands' were you up to all morning?"

"I've been 'around'," he hinted. She noticed the vase of cyclamen in the center of the table. The bright magenta flowers were the national flower of Israel and they didn't grow anywhere close to Paris. She was touched that he'd found them for her.

They ate the croissants, which were amazingly still warm, as they joked and bantered. "I have something else for you Ziva," Tony said, suddenly serious. He pulled a large red jewelry box from under the table. "Don't worry, it's not a ring."

She moved slowly to take the box from his hand and tentatively opened the large case. A tiny piece of mashed metal was suspended in the center. "Tony, it's….Ummm…what is it?"

"That's the largest fragment of the bullet that killed Saleem."

"How…" was the only word she could think to say.

"After you feel asleep I made a few calls. You know…greased a few palms, hired a courier to drive through the night to bring it here to Paris. It was actually at Interpol headquarters. I barely did anything. Getting it here was quite simple." Ziva's eyes misted. "Cartier owed me a favor, so they attached a tiny hook to it. If you give me permission I have an idea of how you can wear it." Ziva nodded as she felt tears well into her eyes. Tony took the tiny fragment and stood behind her. He brushed her hair to the side and attached the tiny metal fragment to the rear clasp of the Star of David necklace that never left her neck. Tony came back around in front of Ziva and knelt in front of her. "You shouldn't be ashamed Ziva. You should wear this as a badge of honor. I've never known anyone as strong as you, and I'm so proud to know you." Ziva put her hand over the clasp of her necklace. The fragment was so tiny that no else would ever notice it clipped onto her necklace. But Tony had figured out a way to let her wear what had shamed her as a badge of honor. Ziva looked at Tony with her huge brown eyes and Tony feared that he'd made her sad. A look of concern flashed over his eyes. That look vanished when Ziva launched herself out or the chair and knocked Tony to the ground. She hovered over him and rained kisses down on his face while she ticked him and they rolled around on the carpet.

"Careful of my boys," Tony kidded, "They have important appointments to attend later today." He mocked a serious tone. This just prompted Ziva to focus on his 'ticklish spot' that she had recently learned sat constantly vulnerable above his right hipbone. He let out a squeal that sent them both into hysterics before he managed to flip her over and pin her beneath him.

"Thank you Tony," she said. She placed a hand over her Star of David and said again, "Thank you so much". She then pulled him down for a tender kiss. They lay on the ground for moments, forehead to forehead, looking into each other's eyes.

Finally, Tony broke the silence, "What should we do today, my little minx?"

"Well…I wouldn't be opposed to picking up a few more 'flouncy' skirts, but there's one thing I need to do first." She kissed Tony deeply and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tony didn't need to hear that twice. He swooped her up and they were on the bed in no time flat.

**Chapter 5- Another First**

"Have you done this Ziva?" he asked. He placed a single finger slowly in her ass as he rocked slowly with his cock inside of her.

"Never by choice," she answered.

Tony's body froze. Oh god, why had he brought this up? He felt nauseous thinking about what she had confessed about her time in Somalia the night before. Tony removed his finger and started to pull out of her.

"But," she held him tight. "Could you show me?" she asked him. This was a big step for her. It had always been so painful when the men had raped her that way.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do that Ziva, I feel great inside you right now." Tony asked. His voice wavered.

"I want you to," she assured him. "But go slow. How do we do this?"

"I'll get you ready. But tell me what you feel, and I'll stop at any second if you don't like it. I'll tell you what I'm doing the entire time."

He turned Ziva around so that he could take her from behind. "It's easier like this." He pulled her knees up into her chest. He pushed himself into her core and started up a steady rhythm in and out of her. He then started thrusting in and pulling his entire length out of her and running his tip down over her asshole before coming back and thrusting into her core.

"I'm spreading around your wetness." He spoke into her ear. "My little Ziva likes it so much when I'm inside her." He thrust into her and ground his hips in circles into her. "She gets so wet for me." She relaxed into his arms. She loved it when he talked to her like this. After years of keeping each other at arms length she was so turned on hearing him say these wanton things he wanted to do to her, and was doing to her. Just hearing him talk like this to her made her crazy. "Get wet for me. Wetter. More, my little Ziva" he continued coaxing her as he ground his hips in the opposite direction with his shaft thrust all the way into her. He slipped out of her again and ran her wetness over her hole again. She was dripping for him now. Her breathing was becoming labored as her continued to coax into her ear. "My little Ziva gets so wet for me. I love being deep inside her." She purred for him, as he continued in and out of her. "But I don't just want my little Ziva here," he thrust hard, "I want my Ziva's every way I can take her. I want to fuck her here." He slapped her ass. Ziva's breath hitched. She couldn't believe how badly she wanted this man to have all of her, to do anything her wanted to her. "I want to take her everywhere because my little Ziva is mine." He thrust hard into her again. Ziva started to clench his cock as she orgasmed around him. She panted as he continued in and out of her as she came around him. He thrust in again and Ziva started coming hard for him. He slapped her ass harder. "My little Ziva comes for me, but I'm also going to have her here." He slipped a finger into her asshole and her wetness let it slide right in. He kept rocking slowly into her spasming core while he worked his finger in her other hole. He slowly worked another finger into her and increased the rhythm that he thrust into her core. "My Ziva's coming for me and I'm going to have her everywhere." He kept working his fingers in her ass spreading them wider and wider as she came around his cock. He stilled his cock to let her ride out her orgasm and slipped a third finger into her ass. She was coming hard around his dick while he skillfully kneaded and stretched her other hole. He kept buried inside of her while he pressed his chest away from her back to get more access to her other hole. He worked his fingers in and out of her and stretched her wider and wider.

"Is my little Ziva warming up?" he asked, with a teasing tone.

"I'm ready Tony." She answered him.

"I'm going to make sure you're good and ready for me first, my little Zee-vaa." She didn't know why, but it lit her on fire when he called her that.

He kept working her and stretching her wider. Oh god, it felt really good!

"Tony, I'm ready." She told him. "I want you to do it."

Tony withdrew his fingers and pulled her back to his chest. He hugged her knees into her chest and held her tightly into him. He withdrew from her and placed his tip against her asshole. He was slippery and wet from being inside of her. Tony held her tight against him and kissed her neck.

"You tell me what pace to go."

He started pressing himself inside of her. His mass was a shock and she tensed up. He held himself still until she adjusted to his size and once she relaxed he started feeding more of himself slowly into her. She never even had to direct him. If he felt her tense he'd still and wait for her to adjust to his size, then continue feeding more of himself in. It was a slow process full of new sensations for Ziva. This felt nothing like Somalia. It had felt like those men were tearing her open from inside. Tony inched into her with such tenderness, holding himself completely still while she adjusted to his size. Once he finally fed his entire length into her he held them both still for an impossible pause so that Ziva could get used to the sensation. When she had relaxed around him he slowly pulled back from her, only an inch or so, and fed himself back to the hilt.

"Ooooh!" Ziva moaned in shock. This felt good.

He kept withdrawing slightly more each time and pushing back into her. This felt great. When Tony felt her hips start to move with his motion he released her knees from the fetal position against her chest.

"Tony!" she called out in surprise as pleasure ripped through her. "Tony" she said again as he started rhythmically in and out of her ass. She was shocked at grateful at this feeling. She'd been raped here before, but she'd never let someone do this to her and she was so glad she'd trusted him. "Tony, thank you." She moaned as he continued in and out of her.

"Don't thank me yet" he jested her with a nip of her neck. "We're not done yet. Can we try something else?"

"You can do whatever you want to me."

Tony led Ziva over to a chest of drawers and bent her over them. He spread her cheeks wide and thrust into her ass.

"God Tony that feels so good!"

He pulled out of her and thrust into her pussy. She yelped at the sensation. He continued thrusting in and out, pulling out and surprising her with which opening he thrust himself into. The different, and shocking, changing sensations were rocketing her back up to the edge. Tony would pull himself out, still her hips and thrust into one of her two holes shocking her each time. She has lost any bit of shyness she was holding onto. She was moaning loudly and yelping when he thrust in each time.

Tony grabbed her hair in a fist and pulled her head back. "Do you like this Ziva?" he asked.

"Yes Tony!"

Tony held her head back and withdrew and hovered outside of her. "Where do you want me?"

Ziva didn't have the boldness to respond.

Tony released some of the pull on her hair and let her head come slightly forward. "If you don't tell me where you want me I'm going to stop. Cookie or fanny." He used the slang words that made her smile. He held her wrists together in front of her body.

"In my fanny" Ziva said meekly. He thrust into her. She yelped loudly. He pulled out hovering about her waiting for her next command. "Cookie" she told him. He railed into her so sharply that she cried out. She loved saying these ridiculous slang words for him. He came out again and Ziva had lost all inhibition. "Fanny" she instructed. She screamed as he pounded into her pussy again. "Cookie" she said. He pounded into her asshole.

"Will my Ziva let me do whatever I want to her?"

"Yes" she moaned. She was coming undone and loving that he had all the power over her. She was being held in a vice-like grip while he decided where to stick himself into her. And she loved this. "Oh god Tony," she pleaded with him to simply keep going. She was whimpering and he gave her no mercy. He increased his pace and she came with violent urgency for him. She convulsed and shook and Tony tenderly caressed the sides of her body.

"My little Ziva will come for me. She'll let me do anything to her, and she loves it." Ziva convulsed again on him. "She comes so hard for me. I can feel her shaking." He pulled out and thrust into her other hole. Ziva convulsed around him again. "I can feel her coming here too." He smiled.

Tony let Ziva ride out her pleasure after the intense experience. When she had relaxed he pulled her to face him and kissed her softly.

"Tony, you still haven't come. What do you want to do?"

He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. Tony wanted to make love to her and come staring into her eyes. He wanted to be as close as possible to her. She had just given him free rein over her body, and all Tony wanted to do now was make love to her like the world was ending around them.

"I want you Ziva."

He kissed her tenderly and held her flush against his body. He entered her and rocked in and out keeping their bodies locked against one other. He held her head in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. He felt so touched that she had trusted him with that experience. Especially after what she'd been through. And now he just wanted to hold her and make love to his perfect warrior. He couldn't get close enough to her.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too," she replied, holding his eye contact.

That was all Tony needed. He released into her in strong waves that convulsed his body, but held her still so he could look into those eyes. Those eyes had surrendered to him. He was never going to let her go.

They lay side by side after another intense session. Ziva asked Tony, "That lullaby you sang to me last night…."

"Oh yes," he replied "My mother sang that to me as a child."

"Your mother sang a song about a woman named 'Ziva'?" She looked perplexed. She did not have a common name, especially in where Tony had grown up.

"No, the woman in the song is named 'Daisy'. I just sung it to you last night instead of to this 'Daisy' woman. I wanted to sing to my Ziva." He looked over at her and smiled. She was enchanted at how Tony could take something so mundane and create something so playful and fun. She loved him. It was hopeless. She was in love with Tony DiNozzo! God help her.

The rest of their day was spent gallivanting around the streets of Paris. They hugged and kissed and meandered down the streets hand in hand. They shopped for both of them, each letting the other pick out all of the clothes they could buy. (Well, Tony paid for them all. Ziva made a few attempts to pay and was playfully scolded). They put on public displays of affection in inappropriate locations, and got dirty looks from people who didn't approve. They acted silly, like kids. Tony gave Ziva a day of carefree childhood. He gave her one of those perfect days that she herself was denied. Tony made Ziva dine and dash from the café were they ate lunch (and he made certain to hide the money he did in fact leave to pay their bill out of her sight). They snuck into a matinee movie show (while Tony again made sure Ziva didn't see the cash he slipped to the usher on their way out). They acted like children. They ducked into a doorframe of a house for a passionate make out session, and then giggled and scurried away when the houses owner came home and chased them away. They stopped at a sweets shop and ate so much sugar that they each began speaking a mile a minute before crashing when the sugar high passed. Everything they did was so innocent, this was priceless: a day of innocent joy, a day of being a kid. Tony's playfulness knew no bounds.

They exchanged stories of their 'firsts' at a charming café. Ziva had punched the first boy who had kissed her after he surprised her with it. She lost her virginity in a weapons carrier, and she smirked at Tony's jealousy when she related the story. He had been the one to ask.

"My turn to ask the questions," Ziva proclaimed.

"Ask away Zee-vaa. I am an open book."

"What's your number?'

"Really? A bold question Zee-vaa." He drew her name out long and slow. "Do you really want to know?"

"I want to know. I mean, unless you don't know the exact number. Just give me a ballpark…"

"36" he interrupted her.

"Not in the past month Tony," she teased, "your full number."

"I know what you meant. And it's still 36."

"I don't believe you. You're Tony DiNozzo. You brag about bringing a new women home every other night."

"That doesn't mean it was the truth. But after #36, I don't remember anything before." He winked at her.

"Ok." She asked with clear suspicion about that number evident in her voice. "First love?" she asked.

"You."

"Now I know for a fact that isn't true."

"And how would you know that?" He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Because I know that you loved Jeanne."

"I did love Jeanne. But I knew you knew you long before I met her, and I've been in love with you for so long." Ziva blushed, and took hold of this hand on the table. How did he say such cheesy stuff to her and still manage to affect her so?

"Hey Z, Don't you find it strange that we haven't been called in by the French authorities? I mean, that insisted we stay. They supposedly needed us." Ziva shrugged. "Lucky for us," Tony smiled.

As they walked back to the hotel, hand in hand, after such a perfect day, Ziva felt playful. She pulled him into a crowded bar. Tony really had no desire to share Ziva with anyone else. She had plans for her, and they only involved the two of them.

"Be a doll and grab me a drink at the bar while I use the ladies room," Ziva purred into his ear. She felt him quiver. She couldn't help herself from grabbing his earlobe with her teeth and taking a handful of his ass. "We'll just stay for one drink."

She could have asked him to walk in front of traffic and Tony would have done it. He was helpless when it came to her. He watched Ziva's ass swing back and forth as she headed away to the ladies room. He felt himself stiffen. He convinced himself that she had thrown in an extra sashay for him and he had to rearrange himself in his pants. Damn, hard already for her.

Tony was sitting at a barstool annoyed at being jostled on each side by drunken Frenchmen. It was crowded here and he found a seat by sheer luck when the person directly in front of him got up to leave and offered him his stool. But he was having no luck getting the bartender to pay him any attention to order him and Ziva drinks. He hoped she only wanted to stay a few minutes. He had made his best attempt to rearrange himself in his pants, but he was fully hard, uncomfortable, and he didn't want to be at his bar. Ziva shoved herself through the crowd and nestled her way in between Tony and the bar. She faced him and leaned in close to his face. She looked him flush in the eyes and shoved something into his hand, then abruptly spun around to face the bar. Tony looked at what she had put in his hand and his heart stopped. He held her balled up panties. He raised his eyes only to be greeted with the view of Ziva leaning over the bar ordering the two of them drinks from a very attractive bartender. Her ass was prominently displayed to him in the short red dress he had bought for her earlier that day. He growled possessively. He could have ripped the throat out of the bartender who was leaning in far too close to his Ziva and openly flirting. It didn't help that she had leaned way over the bar. He opened 2 buttons of his fly and lined himself up so his cock could get out. He grabbed Ziva around the waist, growled at the bartender, and pulled her back onto him lifting her skirt just before she made contact with him. He filled her quickly and with a thrust when she hit is lap. She pushed back against him and leaned her head back his shoulder grazing the side of his head. She leaned back forward to grab the 2 shots that the bartender had placed on the bar. She grabbed them and pounded back onto Tony. Ziva made a big display out of wiggling into him and making herself comfortable. How was she so good at this already? She passed Tony his shot and they both sucked down the tequila Ziva had ordered. She leaned forward the placed the shot glasses on the bar and ordered another round. The glasses were immediately refilled and she slammed back against Tony. He was impressed. She was amazing at this. The way she moved, the variation she put into it, and the ingenious way that was ordering drinks leaning forward and then back onto him. A pang of jealousy shot through him when it occurred that this might not be her first time doing it like this with someone. She was way too good at this. He fought back jealousy that would simply push her away. Instead he wrapped his fingers in her hair and helped her move on him. Now he didn't seem to mind being jostled by drunken patrons. Each time they were hit was just another excuse to move against each other. And the chaos at the bar let them move unnoticed more than they'd be able to on the Eiffel Tower. Ziva's face was glowing and he was turned on exponentially by how much she reveled in fucking him right in the middle of a group of people. He couldn't hold off much longer. He pulled her head back so he could whisper in her ear, "bathroom, now!"

For a simple bar there were a surprising 4 separate bathrooms. Tony didn't even bother to re-button his pants. He'd just pulled his dick back inside and dragged Ziva toward the bathrooms. They pushed past a man waiting for the opening bathroom saying, "sorry man, emergency here." The man gestured for them to please go ahead of him, and he flashed Tony a congratulatory smile after noticing Ziva's flushed face. He locked the door as quickly as humanly possible and turned to Ziva in time to grab her wrist to keep her from sitting on the public bathroom sink console. "I will not let you sit you bare ass on that. This is a public restroom." Tony dropped his pants down around his ankles and grabbed Ziva up by her ass cheeks to straddle him. He let her lean back against the wall as he lifted her up and slowly lowered her down his entire length. They moaned together. Unable to hold himself back any longer Toy started moving in and out of her, faster and faster. Ziva came around him and he covered her mouth with his had to let he her scream against it. He smiled as he felt her playfully bite his fingers and he slammed into her a few last times before coming hard into her. He held her up again the wall as he continued convulsing into her. A bite to his neck forced a final convulsion that he didn't even know he had in him. He held her and kissed her slowly and deeply after their passionate and frenzied session. He lowered Ziva down and knelt before her and used the bathroom paper to clean himself off of her. He waited kneeling on the dirty bathroom floor, stroking her thigh and leaving a trail if kisses back and forth between each hipbone, until he was satisfied that the last of what he had thrust into her had dripped out. Her hands were in his hair while he knelt before her. She was touched each time that he cleaned her after he'd pumped into her. It made her feel cherished and she smiled to herself remembering that Tony had never cum inside any other woman.

Tony let Ziva pick the movie as they curled into bed together. Tony had arranged the pillows sideways on the enormous king bed so that they could see the giant television at the foot of the bed while lying down. He spooned her body into his and rest his head on hers so that they could both watch the movie. Tony was naked, but Ziva had indulged him by wearing one of the silk teddies he had bought her from La Perla. She fit so perfectly into his body. She tucked right into his curves and her ass pressed against his growing groin. Since the movie had just begun, and Tony didn't want to seem like a sex-crazed monster, he pulled his already hardening member away from her silk clad ass. No! He scolded himself. They were snuggling. He must control himself. He pulled further away from her ass and caressed her body through the silk. She felt so beautiful. The thin silk hugged every curve and he couldn't help lingering over her breasts. He danced his fingers over her nipples, which hardened through the silk. He had to pull himself farther away from her ass. Just watch the movie, he told himself. Ziva reached around and placed his hardening dick between her ass cheeks. He relaxed his hips back against her ass and pressed into her. She was already so wet that he slipped right in. This was tender. It wasn't one of their frenzied passionate sessions. Tony wanted this to last. Forever if possible. He rocked gently in and out of her. He kept up this slow pace for a few minutes, then stilled and resumed caressing the front of her body with his dick buried deep inside of her. He kept this up, rocking in and out, and then changing to petting the front of her body with his dick held deep inside. Oh god, he could do this for hours, especially as he felt her swell around him and hold him tighter. Her entire insides were becoming sensitive from the careful teasing. The movie ended and he was still trading off pressing in and out, then caressing her silk clad form. He felt her swell, and she was now starting to whimper each time he moved inside of her. He loved to torture her like this. After a while they were only watching a blank screen. The movie had long ended and he'd been inside her the entire time. When he moved now she started breathing with ragged abandon. Her entire body tensed and she pushed her ass into him to draw him deeper.

"How do you feel, Ziva?"

"I need you deeper." Her voice was deep and raw.

"Should I come out of you?" He teased her.

"No! Stay inside me. Please."

"Maybe I should come out. I've been inside you for too long." He teased her with another thrust.

"No Tony! I need you. Please." Her entire body had become rigid. She was gripping his arm and pulling him in closer to her.

Tony moved to spin her and she dug her nails into his arm keeping him from moving. "No!" It was a desperate plea now. "Stay inside me. Please Tony!" She bowed her head and brought his arm up to her lips. She buried her head down into his arm. She looked like she was in physical pain. The sensations he was inflicting on her were very intense. She was so built up now, that she was close to exploding. She needed release.

"Ziva, trust me." He soothed her. "I'm going to move you around, but I promise I'll stay in you." She loosened her death grip on him and he changed his position. He lifted her top leg and spun himself so he was on top of her and she was lying on her back. True to his word, He stayed inside her the entire time. That wouldn't have been possible if not for his considerable length. When he came close to pulling out of her as he maneuvered both of their bodies, she cried out in pain. Now that he had her beneath him he was going to give her the release she needed.

Because she was so swollen and sensitive after hours of him inside of her, he started rocking slowly into her. The connection was still very tender between them. He was making love to her slowly and deliberately. His entire body weight was pressed down onto her. Their bodies were crushed up against each other. Her arms were around his head clutching him to her body. He pushed himself up just enough to cradle her head between his arms. She had bitten her lip and there was a circle of bright red blood pooling on her bottom lip. He kissed her and tasted blood. When he came back up from the kiss she saw her blood smeared onto his lip. She met his gaze with an intense look of desire. He needed to let her come. He started rocking into her with added intensity. Her blood was smeared on his lip and neither blinked as they held their heads inches from each other. Without breaking any of their body contact Tony increased the speed and intensity as he thrust into her feeding himself in and out. He had been inside her for so long that her moisture was running out and the friction was increasing. She panted inches from his face and mumbled in mixed languages, "Tony you feel so good, deeper inside me, I need you in me."

Her already large eyes opened to an impossible size and she orgasmed so intensely that tears spilled out the corner of her eyes. Her mouth opened in disbelief, but she never broke eye contact with tony. She let out a silent scream. She didn't seem to have any noise to make. All she could do was look at Tony with wide-eyed disbelief as she came with violent intensity. She closed her eyes and rocked her head back on the pillow as she felt Tony twitching and releasing inside of her. She found the scream that had stuck in her throat moments earlier and raked her nails down his back. She felt him pulsing inside her, and the waves of heat he was releasing into her were only intensifying an already painful amount of pleasure. Tony nestled his face into her neck as wave after wave convulsed through his body. He lay on her too sensitive to move and he continued to convulse and tremble on top of her. She was shaking underneath him and they both took what must have been minutes to recover before any movement was possible. Tony slowly withdrew shocking Ziva with another wave of pleasure. As soon as he was all of the way out he turned over onto his back pulling her to lie across his body. Both lay in silence panting.

"Holy fucking shit Ziva," Tony exclaimed between breaths. He tucked her more closely into his body and she squeezed him right back nestling her nose into her neck. This time her didn't clean himself off of her thighs. They both fell immediately asleep tucked in each other's arms.

**Chapter 6- We can't go back**

Tony woke up the next morning with Ziva still safely in his arms. She was already awake and staring him in the eye. He squeezed her and smiled. She had flayed out her hands on his chest where she rested her chin. A moment of panic consumed him as he registered the worried look on her face.

"Z? Are you ok?" He gripped her in possessively.

Ziva let out a long exhale. "Tony, I can't go back."

"To D.C.?" he asked. "Because I have to admit that I'm becoming quite fond of Paris…"

"I can't go back to the way we were before." She looked so worried. "This…Us…It's different now. I can't go back. I'm so sorry." She apologized. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Z, I don't plan on going to back anywhere. I want as much, or as little, of you as you'll give me. For me, this was a one-way street. I assumed I was heading over a cliff." he laughed, "I never dreamed that you'd want me back. I can't see any 'back' for us. But if you'll take me I do see a future. I fucking love you Ziva. I've been in love with you for so long, and I love you so much. I'm helpless for you Ziva David."

"Gibbs is going to kill us," she smiled.

"Probably," he agreed. "But this is so worth it." He hugged her into his body and rocked her playfully in the bed.

"Will you always call me 'your little Ziva'?" she asked.

"You like that?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, but were going to need to agree on my new nickname."

"Tony," she scolded playfully "'my little hairy butt' is full of history for us."

"Yes, my little Ziva, I know." He was using that to get his way. "And I'm ok if you want to use that in private. But we need a new term of endearment for when we're in public."

"Fuzzy butt?" She offered. She could tell he wasn't a fan. "Furry butt? Boo boo? Pooky?" Tony was almost tempted to agree because he knew if would mortify Ziva more than it did him to call him 'pooky' in public. "Sweek cheeks," she offered with a grin.

"Baby, that's a name I can get behind."

"Figuratively, or literally." She raised a suggestive eyebrow. She was always so playful with him.

"My little Ziva. You don't need to ask me twice." Tony flipped Ziva around and she laughed in delight. She was becoming as sex-crazed as DiNozzo.

**Chapter 7- Back in the U.S. of A**

Ziva and Tony entered the NCIS bullpen together. They arrived home from Paris the night before and decided that they weren't going to make any attempt to hide their new relationship. They entered as usual and said all the expected hellos to Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky who were all gathered around the flat screen monitor discussing a new case. Gibbs caught them up and gave Ziva an assignment to start immediately. She turned to head to her desk. Tony grabbed her wrist. He pulled her in for a deep kiss before releasing her to walk to her desk. Well, that was one way to let the cat out of the bag. Bold.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. He slapped him hard upside the head. "It's about fucking time." A flash of a smile was all he gave away as he headed back to his desk to resume working. McGee stood there flapping his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"McGee! Get back to work." Gibbs grumbled.

Abby bounded over to Ziva's desk where Ziva was poorly suppressing a smile. Abby squealed. "Oh my God you guys." She saw Tony cringe at the high-pitched noise Abby made. "Oh my god! When did this happen?" Abby continued right on talking without giving anyone a chance to get a word in edgewise. "Duh, Paris of course. Unless it's been going on longer. In which case I will kill you two for not telling me." Wow, Abby could talk, and she continued at breakneck speed. "It really is about time. Gibbs is right, you're perfect for one another. Ducky and I have been betting on how long this would take. This means he won. So, when's the wedding?" she asked playfully. "Can I plan it for you?" she asked a bit too seriously.

"Abby." Ziva stopped her endless stream of words. "This just started." She smiled up at Tony. "Give us some time." Ziva imagined the gothic ceremony that Abby would probably set in a cemetery.

Tony smiled back at her. He'd bought two rings in Paris. The first was a gigantic flawless diamond surrounded by smaller canary and pink diamonds. It was so over the top he knew Ziva wouldn't wear it every day. The ring would also tell anyone in proximity that he had money in the bank. The people at Cartier couldn't believe that he'd asked if it was possible to fit the ring in a smaller box, and that he refused to even have the box packed in a bag with tissue paper. He simply tucked the box into his inside jacket pocket, tapped it for luck, and left the store.

The second ring he picked was a simple gold band with a tasteful diamond. Ziva's Star of David necklace was gold and Tony wanted her ring to match. He picked the ring out at Sotheby's. It was a piece from the Michael & Judy Steinhart Collection of Jewish Culture. It was hundreds of years old, a unique example of a Jewish betrothal ring. Tony had his lawyer ensure that his name wasn't on any of the purchase records. He was also very adamant that he not insure the ring. He never wanted Ziva to learn that it was actually worth more than what he had bought her at Cartier. He knew she would love it and he couldn't wait to see it on her hand. Currently, the interior of that ring was being engraved. He chose a simple phrase. It would read, "FOR MY LITTLE ZIVA, A WARRIOR. FOREVER YOURS, TONY". As soon as he could pick it up from the engraver he planned to propose. He even knew exactly how he was going to ask…

**Fin**

68

68


End file.
